For Your Own Good
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: After a horrible accident, Ed is left injured and discharged from the military. To prove himself to the colonel, Ed decides to take on the one suspect who may caused his painful injury... Scar. Mild Lang & Viol. DISCONTINUED.
1. Heads Will Roll

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

Well this is my first ever FMA fanfiction. I usually do **Dragon Ball Z** or **Case Closed **so this is somewhat of a twist for me. I'm only planning to do one of these because I'm having a hard enough time writing even this one. It's hard to stick any sort of fanfic in this series because there's so little that can be done to improve it. It's the best anime I've seen yet and I really can't make a story that would do it justice on a regular basis. This one is a true exception. It came to me one day and ever since I've been greatly researching and trying to expand the idea. Unfortunately most fanfics I've seen have been romances and not epics. Which is really sort of bothersome for an action/adventure/angst writer such as myself. I like to be inspired by other writers of similar genres and animes. But when few are to be found, it makes it hard for me to write without feeling somewhat isolated.

To most people this story might be seen as hinting at a Ed X Roy relationship. In one way that is true. Ed and Roy will have an emotional battle as this goes along but** not one about love**. Instead they will struggling **to respect and understand **each other. So no, this is **not a Ed and Roy Yaoi pairing**. Nor will there be any other pairings save for the ones already on the show... At least I don't plan on centering it around any relationships like that.

Not quite sure where I'm going with this. I have a small idea but I'm winging it after the first couple of chapters so please bear with me.

Sorry for the long author's note. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Heads Will Roll 

"To build may have to be the slow laborious task of years. To destroy can be the thoughtless act of a single day."  
-Sir Winston Churchill

**T**he storm's pounding wrath rained down on the alleyway with incredible noise and weight. They were like little ice missiles pelting themselves down at the unsuspecting travelers that had not yet taken shelter. The rain collided against cobblestone walkways making things slicker and darker.

But the noise that ricocheted off the walls was far too soft to cut the thick tension that hung in the air. The rain slipped off the Flame Alchemist's hair and flesh unnoticed. Roy's skin was ice cold and his eyes wide open.

Only feet away was the prized outlaw- the Isbalian serial killer. The murderer of tan features, dark tattoo of embodied power, and the white cross over his face- the man known only as Scar.

A child knelt helpless before him, head bowed, hand over a empty crimson sleeve. Mustang inhaled a lungful of heavy air.

A suit of armor was screaming. The blonde braided boy did nothing. He did nothing at all.

"D-damn." Mustang hissed through gritted teeth.

His arm was outstretched in aim of the monster. They were too far away to stop him. And in this rain, Roy was powerless. He snapped, and then again. His gloves sparked but nothing ignited.

"Dammit."

Scar was leaning forward. His powerful hand was now on the child's brow. Roy could hear Al's screams echoing through his head.

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Roy snapped his fingers again and again, "Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn."

The tattoo on Scar's arm glowed. Colonel Mustang stopped dead- his eyes widened with horror.

There was a second of brief inhuman silence. And then a quiet whisper of an explosion inside the boy's skull.

Ed's head snapped back from the alchemic force. And blood issued forth, sickeningly adding to lucid rainwater. Beautiful golden strands of hair fell into puddles of thick blood and dyed themselves a nauseating abyss of deep red.

Roy heard the bloodcurdling screams of Edward's brother. He heard the horror struck gasps of those around him. Hawkeye was cocking her six shooter. And all Roy did was stare, arm out, his useless fingers stuck in a useless position.

Scar rose with his hands clenched and eyes a devilish red. He moved his hand out toward Roy, Edward's blood dribbling down them in thick streams, and then with a horrible smile he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**R**oy shot awake drenched in cold sweat and soon there after with a bucket worth of water. Soaked to the bone and mildly irritated, Roy looked up from his desk at his assaulter. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood firm against his glare, bucket still in position as if she dared him to fall asleep again. 

"Hawkeye... What the hell?"

"With all due respect sir, you have a very bad tendency to wear your gloves when you sleep," Hawkeye snapped placing a bucket calmly on his desk. "And an even worse tendency to snap."

Roy's frown slowly turned into a smirk at noticing all the scorch marks on his desk and the walls surrounding it. Seems he even got some of the couch too. Lucky him.

"You must have been having a hell of a dream," Hawkeye continued. "You snapped at least five times before I was able to get in here."

Roy rubbed his head nonchalantly and then shrugged. "Been having rather longer days than normal lately. Hughes keeps calling me and you know it takes him hours to get to a point."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for drenching you... but when you took out the couch, a spark landed on your sleeve so I..."

"I understand, Lieutenant." Roy sighed.

The dark haired man rose, eying the sky outside his window solemnly. It was nearly dusk now.

He unbuttoned his jacket carelessly and tossed it back upon the wet office chair. It slapped against the back of his chair. Roy did all of this without taking his eyes off the sunset even for a second. The sunset. His sunset. Roy didn't smile at the reflection the window cast back upon him.

"S-sir."

"Hm?" Roy turned seeing Hawkeye's awkward stare. She looked somewhat murderous. And it suddenly struck the Colonel as to why that might be.

His white undershirt was just as wet as the jacket. With the jacket gone, his chest was clearly outlined through the thin white fabric.

Slightly embarrassed himself, Roy pulled at the wet shirt so that it hung off him more loosely. It didn't help much. The wet fabric was highly attracted to his flesh.

"Permission to leave, sir?" inquired Hawkeye with polite and impressive resolution.

"Permission granted." Roy nodded vigorously.

Riza almost too hastily took for the door. She managed to trip over a couple of debris from the leftover couch on her way out. It made the situation almost funny. Almost.

Once she had gone, Roy turned back to one of God's ultimate paintings. The sun was an incredible and miraculous object feeding all of earth with sweet compassion and care. But at the same time it was a giant ball of gaseous flame and fire- the most destructive force of nature. It's ironic existence never ceased to amaze the flame alchemist.

Roy smiled and then pulled the charred curtains closed.

* * *

**"B**rother. Where are we headed this time? You still haven't told me." 

Edward frowned and eyed the landscape speeding by their window. The train blared it's whistle somewhere up front. Ed tugged on his ear and smiled softly at the setti ng sun.

"Back to central, Al. We gotta retrace our steps for a bit."

"Riiiiight," The suit of armor across from the boy sighed. "You should probably check in with the Colonel too."

Edward's smiling face immediately broke into a scowl. The suit of armor almost looked a bit regretful for bringing it up.

"I guess I should," pouted Ed eyes still on the glowing sky. "Kind of hard to get a place to stay if I don't."

"Don't worry, brother. It will only be for a day or so, right? We will leave quickly so you don't... _do anything rash._"

Ed looked slightly comforted by Al's consolation but the scowl remained.

"Twenty-four hours," Ed said sternly to his reflection. "I can make it in twenty-four hours, I guess."

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please R & R!

Well as I said before, this is my first FMA story. I can't really tell when in the series this might have taken place. It's kind of illogical in that sense but just bear with me. I'm going off of the manga more so in this one. Sort of a mix between the two of them actually. Don't try to figure it out- it will only make your head hurt. As it did mine.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	2. A Brief Interlude

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

I should be working on some of my dbz fics but I just can't find the inspiration at the moment. So I return this story. Yay.

Once again... THIS IS **NOT** A **YAOI **OR **YURI** OR **SLASH **OR **SHONEN AI **OR **GAY RELATIONSHIP FANFICTION**! Sorry to those I disappoint, (namely you, Katie XP) but I'm not those things so I don't feel right about writing them.

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
Scar rose with his hands clenched and eyes a devilish red. He moved his hand out toward Roy, Edward's blood dribbling down them in thick streams, and then with a horrible smile he snapped his fingers.  
"Hawkeye... What the hell?"  
"With all due respect sir, you have a very bad tendency to wear your gloves when you sleep..."  
Roy smiled and then pulled the charred curtains closed.  
"Brother. Where are we headed this time? You still haven't told me."  
"Don't worry, brother. It will only be for a day or so, right? We will leave quickly so you don't... _do anything rash._"

* * *

**Chapter Two**: A Brief Interlude 

"The foundation of every state is the education of its youth."  
-Diogenes

**  
T**he train pulled into Central station just ten minutes after seven the next morning. Alphonse noticed the sudden silence of the engine, that usually echoed through his hallow armor, as soon as it was cut. He opened his mind's eye and looked out their cabin window.

"We're back," The armor spoke in his resounding way.

A grumble came from the armor's left. Al turned just as Ed blinked open his eyes.

Ed lay with his tummy exposed as usual, his body spread, like butter on toast, across the bench opposite of Al. He rubbed his sore neck as he pushed himself upright. His head had be resting awkwardly on the armrest the night before. It caused stiff pain now in the early morning.

Edward must have noticed the absence of the engine as well for his eyes quickly went to the window.

He smiled at the sight of people rushing to and fro across the platform. It seemed they were all rushing to some place important. Ed even occasionally saw a flash of the blue uniform that he still refused to wear. Ed saw his smirking reflection and moved to flatten his hair so his smirk was rightly justified.

Stretching just slightly, Edward looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Ready, Al?"

"Yes," answered Al simply, rising to his feet. There was the familiar clunking as he rose, a constant reminder to both him and his brother of their committed sins.

They received the same awkward stares as they made their way off the train. Al earned them far more than Ed. It seemed that no matter how often they returned here, the appearance of a giant walking suit of armor was still bizarre. Such stares still unnerved Al even if his iron plated face could not show it.

Al looked down at the top of his brother's blonde head. The boy was a stride ahead of him, bright and cheery as he ever could be. People often said that his brother was a conceited and foolish young twit who thought of nothing but power and wealth. That Ed was a genius with a inflated ego and certain naivety about how the world works.

Perhaps they were right. In some cases, Ed _did_ walk with his head held a bit higher. His talents with alchemy _were_ at a genius standard. In all truth, Edward Elric was fast on his feet, often quick to judge, aired a pompous attitude, and held a certain disregard for authority. A spoiled self-centered brat, no less.

But there was far more to Ed than the rumors and his own outward appearance. Al could see it. Hughes also could see it. And although Ed wouldn't like to hear it, Alphonse was sure that Colonel Roy Mustang saw this side of his brother too. If not, then Alphonse had no idea why the Colonel had gone out of his way on countless occasions to help and stick up for them. He didn't think Mustang could really be _that_ generous.

Ed was different. His dedication to his younger brother clearly said that. Even if the dedication was guilt driven, it was still there. Edward was filled with an unstoppable determination and a loyalty to morals he would gladly die to uphold. While he had no God, Ed had a great sense of compassion in those around him. He was self sacrificing and truly a brave soul.

Ed was years older than his time, Al realized. He really shouldn't have had to bear it alone. But still Ed did so anyway- protecting what little childlike innocence Alphonse still retained.

That's why I have to get Ed's body back, Al told himself. With the pains of automail and being a military dog, Ed's scale has tipped too far. If he does anymore for me, I'll owe him too much.

Equivalent exchange, Edward's favorite principal. And with Alphonse in question, he never withheld it properly.

Alphonse nearly tripped over his brother when Ed suddenly stopped. The bottom of his chest plate banged painfully into the back of Ed's head, causing the smaller brother to yelp.

"Oh!"

"Ah, Al!"

"S-sorry brother!"

"Watch it, a little."

"But you stopped so- oh."

Alphonse's soulful red eyes fell upon the grinning man in front of them. The dark haired man gave a swift nod which Ed returned with a salute and Al with a bow.

"Edward! Al! I didn't realize you'd be back in town so soon," The man chuckled merrily, draining the energy from Ed's body with his enthusiasm. "It's been awhile since I've seen you two. How have you been?"

"Fine." Ed grumped "So Hughes... what's a Lieutenant Colonel such as yourself doing at the train station? I don't suppose the Colonel sent you as our welcoming committee?"

"Roy? Give a damn?" laughed Hughes in his usual annoying way. If Al could smile he would have. Hughes was probably the nicest person in all the military regiment. A loving father and generous husband to boot. If not for his bothering obsession with his daughter, Ed would probably enjoy the man's company more often.

Hughes straightened his glasses. He always did this when returning to 'serious' mode. "No. I'm off today," his voice suddenly lowered so that any eavesdroppers couldn't _accidently_ listen in. "Besides the office is far too busy with dealings of Scar to be idly handing out welcoming committees."

"Any new news?" Ed asked sternly. The seriousness in his voice was slightly unnerving. Al shifted his weight from foot to foot to keep from childishly fidgeting.

"Not really," Hughes pushed up his glasses again. He was watching the crowd around them somewhat wearily. When he had clearly come upon the conclusion that they weren't being unnecessarily noticed he leaned closer to Ed.

"Last we heard of Scar was an incident farther east. We haven't seen him near Central for quite some time now," Al heard him murmur to Edward.

"Well, that's a relief," Al sighed. "Isn't it, brother?"

But Ed didn't answer.

His usual bright golden eyes had darkened and lowered to the platform's marble floor. Alphonse didn't have to ask. He knew why his brother had such a change in disposition.

Ed was thinking about Nina. Nina was another heartache his brother was struggling to recover from. Yet another incident that he took guilt for. Ed felt the undying need to serve justice to the other helping hand in Nina's demise. And that other was Scar.

Scar, Al shivered slightly. For being the creature that nearly took his brother away, Al still couldn't bring himself to hate Scar as much as Edward could. There was something Al felt was missing. Like that one missing puzzle piece that made all the difference to the final picture. Or that one chess piece that could win the game.

Edward wasn't really patient enough for games or puzzles though. Never was and probably never would be.

"You never did tell us why you were here though, Mister Hughes, sir," Alphonse sputtered, hastily breaking the silence that had befallen the trio.

"Oh? Oh!" Hughes chuckled suddenly. But his eyes weren't on the boys anymore. Instead his bright gaze focused on whoever had just come up behind them.

"Big bwothers!"

Ed and Al both turned just as little Elicia flung her arms around Edward's waist. Ed buckled slightly against the five year old's weight, the wind blown clear out of him. But soon he too was laughing happily along with the little girl.

Once again, Alphonse wished he could smile.

"Oh my goodness! What a surprise!" Mrs Hughes giggled joining their group. She was donning a rather large sun hat over a bright yellow summer dress and held on either side of her two bags of luggage. Hughes quickly made sure she was holding nothing though.

The reunion was quite cute. Lots of hugging and laughing. It made Al's heart hurt- even though he knew quite well he hadn't one anymore.

"I had no idea your family was on the train as well," Ed smiled cheerfully up at the pigtailed girl sitting comfortably on his shoulders. "We would have joined you guys if we knew... Right, Al?"

"Oh. Right," Alphonse muttered.

They started off into the busy streets of Central. Hughes had insisted upon the boys' company this day seeing as it was his last day off for, what he claimed would be, quite awhile. But even though he had forced the boys to visit this day, he constantly fretted over Elicia. Especially when Elicia was on Ed's shoulders...

"I swear I won't drop her, Hughes," Ed snapped as they crossed a fairly traffic free street. "Look. I've got her legs. She can't fall."

"Ankles, Ed! Grab her by her ankles! Geez, she's _my_ little girl, you know!" reproached Hughes.

"Honey, it's alright. She's quite safe with Edward."

"I know that, dear," said Hughes, his tone considerably softer when speaking to his wife. "I'm just keeping the boy on his guard." He suddenly poked Ed in the back causing the young alchemist to scowl. "Got that? I know my daughter's cute, but don't let her cuteness cause you do anything rash."

Elicia giggled just in time to cover up Edward's harsh curses. Something about her only being five and obnoxious over obsessive fathers.

Then Al's brother suddenly stopped. His face was dark- as if someone from far away had just mentioned the word 'shrimp'. Alphonse was just planning to restrain his brother when Ed suddenly cast him a disquieting glare.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Hughes asked, obviously noticing Ed's stare as well.

Elicia took the moment's pause to bop Ed upside the head playfully. When he didn't react she then began taking a fancy to his braid. She was gentle enough for the young alchemist to not notice it at all. But still Edward cast her wearisome stare, almost as if he was wondering if she really was safe on his shoulders.

"It's nothing," He muttered, closing his eyes, and bowing his head once more.

The group walked the rest of the way in silence, save for Elicia's childish singing and Hughes' undaunted praise.

But not so far away, someone watched them through the broken shards of a window. Lips curled into a sinister smile as small fingers fell over Edward's retreating form below.

"The Full Metal Alchemist," A bodiless voice smirked. "What a perfect plaything you'll be."

The fist curled about Edward, taking him from the person's sight.

"Everything near flame dies, little boy," the voice suddenly hissed, taking a far more sinister tone. "You and your brother go first."

* * *

**"H**ere," muttered Hawkeye dully handing Mustang her handkerchief. 

Roy took it testily and then politely dabbed his red nose. "I must be coming down with something. I keep sneezing."

"Or someone's got a crush on you... sir." Havoc murmured lazily from behind his office desk. He was leaned back completely in the chair with his feet up on the top table. Hawkeye glared at him disapprovingly and then tapped his shoes.

In response, Havoc shrugged and then removed his feet.

"Wouldn't be the first," Mustang grinned mischievously.

Hawkeye let out a long sigh and rubbed her head. She was lucky to survive with all the headaches she kept getting from Roy's fabulous crew.

"Could you take your work seriously for once?" She hissed, sorting through the mess of papers on Havoc's desk.

"What? Me or him?" Havoc grumbled thumb and index pointed between the two in question.

"Both of you," retorted Hawkeye.

The two men shrugged sheepishly causing Hawkeye to grab her head again.

They are so perfect for each other, Riza thought. Both lazy perverts. Mini skirts? Honestly.

She straightened up another pile and then paused, looking at a telegram at the top. If possible, her face went redder.

"So Havoc," She turned. Both Roy and Havoc were passing pictures to each other in her silence. Caught in the act, Havoc quickly stuffed the photos in his desk drawer- but not before Riza got a flash of what they were. Swimsuit models... or something of the like. Hawkeye resisted the urge to rub her temples again.

"Havoc," She snapped. Havoc resumed attention. "When were you going to tell the Colonel?"

She held the folded paper out to him. Havoc took the message uncertainly.

"Tell me what?" said Mustang bewildered.

Havoc's face lit up in sudden recognition. "Oh yeah! Full Metal arrived on the train today. Early this morning."

"What?" Roy snapped snatching the paper from Havoc.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you," Havoc rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair again.

Roy read the paper in silence and then looked up at the two officers before him, his old flare back. "Why didn't Full Metal check in?"

He looked to Riza but before she could answer, Havoc spoke up again, rocking back and forth in his chair. "Hughes kidnaped him. But it's alright. He'll be here tomorrow."

Mustang nodded but then slammed the paper on Havoc's desk. Havoc jumped a foot, barely able to keep from falling backwards in his chair. The swinging of his arms kept his upright.

"No more slacking off, Havoc!" Mustang spat, and in an undertone he added, "Slip the rest of those photos in your next report..."

"Will do sir!" Havoc saluted.

With a final slam of his door, Roy returned to his office. Hawkeye, instead of returning to her own desk, came up beside Havoc's.

"Give me the rest of those photos, Havoc. The Colonel needs to work, not stare at half naked women."

Havoc's face fell. "You're such a spoil sport, Lieutenant."

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please R & R!

Sorry for the lack of action. I'm getting there, I swear. Just had to put in some funny stuff in the meantime.

Iunno if I kept the characters accurately in character. I kind of felt from the manga that Mustang and Havoc were somewhat chummy. And they obviously shared the same feelings of women and dating so I decided to give them something to do in the meantime.

It's going slowly but hopefully everything will work out soon.

Those who reviewed last time were: **Amanda**, **IluvPiratesSavvy**, **crazyanimefreak15**, **Gozilla**, **anti-thule**, **Ytak**, **ShirubaNeko**, **PhantomAlchemist**,** PinguMew98**, **mirokuhasdarkness**, and **Skadu**.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated!


	3. The Arsonist

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

Boo. I'm back. Sorry for anyone who got offended by my little rant last author's note. I was just upset. But I'm better... mostly... now. Anyway! On with the next chapter!

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
"We're back," The armor spoke in his resounding way.  
"So Hughes... what's a Lieutenant Colonel such as yourself doing at the train station? I don't suppose the Colonel sent you as our welcoming committee?"  
"Roy? Give a damn?"  
"Last we heard of Scar was an incident farther east. We haven't seen him near Central for quite some time now," Al heard him murmur to Edward.  
"What's wrong, Edward?"  
"It's nothing," He muttered, closing his eyes, and bowing his head once more.  
"Everything near flame dies, little boy," the voice suddenly hissed, taking a far more sinister tone. "You and your brother go first."  
"You're such a spoil sport, Lieutenant."

* * *

**Chapter Three**: The Arsonist

"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you."  
-Eric Hoffer

**T**here was a sudden soft thud of footfalls on the wooden floors. Al opened his eyes, or what his eyes were now, and saw the shadow of his brother cross the room and silently sit in the window sill. He dragged one of the blue sheets that Mrs. Hughes had lined their beds with and had it draped over his shoulders.

Al watched his brother, shivering against the cold air Alphonse couldn't feel, stare out into the darkness outside his and his brother's temporary accommodation. And Alphonse said not a word. He didn't even have to hold his breath- having none anymore.

Ed leaned against the frame, and stared half awake into the deep abyss. His eyes were only partially opened. Al knew the boy had been exhausted. Elicia and Hughes had kept them all up and moving practically the whole day. Dinner was the only time they sat down. And it was way past eleven when Hughes finally set off to bed himself.

Edward's eyes were finally starting to close. He leaned against the cold glass of the window, his breath streaking its gleaming surface, and finally fell asleep.

Brother, Alphonse thought with an inner smile. And quietly, he too fell back in an insomniac's peace. It was the best substitute to sleep he had. If he stayed still long enough his mind would eventually send him images- that was the closest to dreams he had too.

Tonight it was the warmth of dancing flames. Al watched them quietly from his shell and felt a strange sort of repose. He could almost hear them... crackling as they moved silently through the air.

* * *

**H**awkeye dashed through the doors of Mustang's office, her uniform undutifully wrinkled and torn. Her eyes fell upon an empty room, flames dancing behind charred window curtains.

"Colonel Mustang!" She called inside, just to be sure.

She raced up to the desk nearly toppling into it in her haste. When coming closer to the windows she could actually feel the heat eating at her.

"Sir. There's a riot! Are you here...!" She faulted seeing Mustang sleeping soundly on the floor. Judging from his position and the upturned chair, he had taken a tumble in the middle of his nap. Riza was far from impressed.

"Sir!"

Roy sat up with a start, banging his head painfully on the underside of his desk. Rubbing his head, Mustang glared up again at his human alarm clock.

"What is it this time, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" began Mustang, but just speaking let him taste the air. There was no mistaking the taste of smoke.

The Flame Alchemist's eyes widened, and he quickly rushed to the windows where flames rose to greet him. He whirled about on Riza, as if giving her time for an explanation.

"Riots sir. We have no idea who started them but somehow some terrorist managed to blow up a few guard stations and- and..."

Hawkeye followed as Mustang quickly took for the exit. He was flustered, obviously disgruntled by such a wake up call. He entered the main hallways quickly, moving with such purpose that it was hard to keep up with him without jogging.

"Did everyone else leave already? Are the military quarters safe from the blaze?" Mustang inquired sternly.

The part they were in now was far colder as it was closer to the heart of the building where flames could not yet reach. An advantage to being in a building built mostly of stone. Riza drew in a few heavy breaths. It felt good to take in clean air again.

"Hawkeye?"

"Sir."

They stopped. Riza stood firm, and met his stern gaze with one of her own.

"Define safe, sir," Riza grumbled irritably. "Half of the city is ablaze."

"Impossible," Roy spat. "In one night? Impossible. This is Central, the most secure military city in the world."

"Beg your pardon sir," interrupted Hawkeye. "But it is."

"How?" retorted a disgruntled colonel.

Riza took in a deep breath. "Carefully planned and precise bombs. That's my guess, sir. We have some troops sent out to stop the rioting. It should settle down in awhile but-..."

"But... the flames," Mustang finished with a nod.

"The flames are a problem sir. Some of the military units are on fire with people inside. We can't spare enough people to help them."

Mustang gripped his forehead in pain, "Damn Hughes. He talked my ears off. I can't believe I slept through all this."

"Neither can I," Riza replied.

They started walking again. Mustang was thinking to himself. The sounds from outside grew louder as they safely neared an exit into hell. Screams and shouts of people trying to steal, break, and do anything that wasn't legal in daylight could now be heard.

"Call Full Metal. He can help with some of this. He and Hughes should be able to rescue those in the burning units." said Mustang upon conclusion.

"Yes sir," saluted Hawkeye.

* * *

**H**ughes rolled over in his sleep. At the sound of the ringing, he continued rolling until he was clear off the bed and kissing carpet. His loud fall caused the bedside cabinet to shake and drop the receiver on his head.

Blind without his glasses, Hughes wondered what had hit him and where he was. The phone rang again, and with certain grace, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hughes. Hughes, is that you?" The voices were faint, and were not coming out of the end of the phone he was listening to. Hughes blinked and turned the phone about in his hand so he could hear the voice better.

"Hello?" Hughes asked again, fumbling about the cabinet above him for his glasses. Mrs. Hughes had begun to stir but he couldn't tell if she was actually awake or not yet.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" The relieved voice of lieutenant Hawkeye reached his ears at last. "We need your help. Do you see what's happening from over there?"

Hughes blinked and thumbed what could possibly be his glasses. He wasn't sure though. "No. Actually, I can't see much of anything without my glasses..."

As he put what was a possible winner on his face, Hawkeye's angry voice sounded from the phone. "What the hell are you talking about, Hughes! Look out the window!"

And they were his glasses. Hughes smirked in response to her yelling. He picked up the phone and set it back on the bedside table. "Hold on," He smiled, turning and quietly opening their bedroom's blinds. At first nothing but blackness greeted his eyes. But slowly Hughes could make out smoke and ominous orange and red lights a couple of streets down. And if he looked farther he could definitely make out large fires in the nearby warehouses.

"So what's going on?" Hughes muttered, the smile gone and with certain calm in his voice. "It looks like a riot."

"Quite a few riots. And the military can't spare men to save those in the burning units. The Colonel wants you and Full Metal to go save those still trapped."

Hughes scratched his head, still eyeing the glowing lights in the distance. "Well, I have a certain thing about burning buildings... I don't exactly like going into them. I don't think I put fireman skills or anything like that on my resume when I joined the military."

There was a pause in the line. Perhaps Hawkeye was discussing such a thing with the colonel. But when she came back she started talking like she didn't hear him, "Well, good luck, Hughes."

"But wait...!" Hughes snapped, "Me and Fullmetal aren't fireman. Where are the fireman?"

"Out rioting, I suppose," Hawkeye replied glumly.

And before Hughes could get another word in edgewise, the line went dead. Irritated, Hughes put the phone back a bit harder than necessary.

"Maes," came a soft voice behind him. "You're leaving?"

Hughes sighed without bothering to look at his wife. And that was the answer he gave her. Mrs. Hughes leaned back in the pillows to go back to sleep, and felt him give her a goodbye kiss before he left the room.

"You and Elicia better find a good place to hide, alright?" Hughes whispered softly into her ear. Mrs. Hughes didn't move until after she heard him close the door.

"Be safe," She murmured into the pillow.

* * *

**A**lphonse woke up as soon as Maes Hughes entered the room. Ed heard the clunking noise of his brother's awkward movements in his sleep. But he didn't open his eyes. He was having such a pleasant dream. He was really tall in this one. And currently gloating and staring _down_ at that stupid colonel Mustang. Roy was whimpering in his shadow- oh what a terrific dream!

"Up and at 'em, Fullmetal," Hughes voice wafted from outside his dream. Edward pushed himself against the window in attempts to escape the voice.

"It's still dark outside,"He grumbled in his sleep.

"Sure. But the fires from the riots are starting to contradict your statement, Edward."

Edward squinted open one eye. He could see out the window and he could see the fires. Suddenly he was wide awake. He fell of the sill in his bewilderment.

Hughes didn't laugh and neither did Al. But the lieutenant colonel _was_ wearing a smirk on his face from above him. Edward kicked the sheet off that had tangled about his legs, and rose to his feet- clad in tank top and boxers. His automail gleamed ominously in the moon and fire lit night.

"What's going on?" Ed asked sternly. Alphonse stood obediently at his side, showing he too was willing to help.

"We aren't quite sure. It's sort of pandemonium over there," replied Hughes with a rub of his head. He, unlike Edward, had already gotten dressed. Edward felt somewhat silly standing in his boxers in front of a fully uniformed lieutenant colonel.

Hughes set Edward a sort of fatherly like smirk. "Ready?" Edward just cocked a brow in response.

"We are now official fireman for the military! Aren't you excited?" Hughes grinned with his hands clasped and the baby tone in his voice. Both Edward and Alphonse nearly fell over in stupefaction.

"You're serious?" Edward grumbled not daring to believe just yet.

"Get dressed," Hughes lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Wear something light, I guess."

The Elric brothers exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

**W**hen the small band of newly requited firefighters reached the edge of the riots, they kind of just stood there. Edward, now dressed in his usual red and black attire, surveyed the seemingly empty burning buildings with little interest. The streets were empty as well. The flames were the only voices in the whole block. And they hissed relentlessly, tearing up the houses till their forked tongues reached the starry night sky.

"So what do we do?" Edward said finally, wiping some sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Just barge down the doors and start asking if anyone's home?"

Hughes looked a bit disgruntled at such an idea. But Alphonse quickly answered for both of them, "Let's just try to put the fires out along this block. The wind is going the opposite direction so if we knock these flames out, there's less chance of the units catching fire after we douse them."

"Good idea," Hughes smiled.

Edward didn't seem as thrilled. "How do we do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put the fires out?" Ed grumbled rubbing the back of his neck as he eyed the nearest burning apartment complex.

"Oh," Al's disappointment was evident in his voice. "Well, I haven't thought of that yet."

Hughes and Alphonse gazed wearily upon the burning buildings that Ed had stopped watching. Guilt was burning in the pits of their stomachs- that is if Alphonse had one.

"Roy was a fool sending us to put out fires," Hughes grumbled, scratching his head. "I don't know the first thing about putting out fires."

Al turned and saw his brother looking around and touching the ground here and there. Ed's face was stern and focused. He had thought of something.

"What is it, brother?" inquired Alphonse.

"I'm looking for a water main or perhaps- if we have no choice, a sewage pipe," Ed stopped and spotted something only a few yards away. "Ah ha! A fire hydrant!"

The group rushed over to the ostensibly red statue. Edward paced around it and then clapped his hands. Hughes and Al stepped back.

As soon as Edward's hands made contact with the hydrant, it warped and transformed in a fury of blue sparks into a funnel. Water spued out of the funnel ferociously stabbing into the flames of the nearest house.

They watched as the flames dissipated from the bottom of the house, but unfortunately the top still raged with flames. The structure was sure to soon collapse.

"Well, now what?" Hughes muttered.

"That's the best I can do. I can't just materialize a hose out of thin air," said Edward, disappointed that it had done so little.

"You made the funnel just fine. Why not a hose?"

"Well than maybe you should call the rubber alchemist!" Ed snapped angrily, his arms flailing wildly through the air. "Maybe he can make you a hose. I can't!"

"What we need are real firefighters," Hughes frowned.

There was a sudden grating noise. Both of the military dogs turned around just as the tunnel of water made its way towards them.

"Watch out please!" Alphonse grunted as he turned the funnel upon the next house. Hughes ducked but had to return in order to grab Ed's collar and pull him down too. The water shot over them like a gun quickly smothering the flames of the next house.

"Great job, Al!" Edward cheered, when reaching his side again.

Instead of responding, Al just nodded and went to turning the funnel again. In a matter of minutes the house had all stopped burning. It was dark and quiet again. Ed sealed the hydrant and returned back to its normal shape.

"Well that's done," Hughes sighed looking to the silent neighborhood of collapsed and smoldering houses. "I didn't hear any cries for help, did you?"

Al shook his head. Ed just stared into the rubble of the house nearest them. "Perhaps no one was here at all. Perhaps they had already evacuated when we got here."

He couldn't say what else was on his mind. Hughes went ahead and said it for him, "Or perhaps, they were already dead."

The Elric brothers both lowered their heads. Hughes comfortingly put a hand on Ed's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Come on. We have some more fires to put out."

"Alright," Ed nodded.

* * *

**T**he night went on like this for awhile. Edward, Alphonse, and Hughes continued to save empty houses, warehouses, and finally empty units. They were starting to wonder if the whole city had suddenly become a ghost town when they happened upon a rather vicious burning building. The group could definitely hear the cries of children coming from the inside.

"Finally!" Edward said proceeding to roll up his sleeves. "Okay. I'm going in-..."

"Wait," said Hughes, catching Edward by the shoulder. "Don't you think it would be better to send in your brother?"

"Al?" Ed muttered dully.

"Yeah. There would be a less chance of me getting hurt by the flames, brother," Alphonse stated earnestly. "I should be the one to go in."

"But you'd heat up like an oven," Ed couldn't help but chuckle, "How could you pick up the kids if you are scalding hot? Come to think of it, you'd also be kind of scary. They'd run away. I should go in."

He was just about to act on it when the person they least expected turned the corner. Dressed in a tattered remains of a high ranking officer's uniform, Colonel Mustang made his way towards them. His white undershirt was turning gray, and he had rips and tears all over his unbuttoned jacket. Even his usually clean cut black hair was looking rather unkempt.

"Roy," Hughes muttered and then soon after saluted. Alphonse bowed and Edward just scowled.

"What's the big idea making us firefighters, huh?" Edward barked taking a lunge at the colonel. Alphonse held him back. "What did you want me to do, stamp them out! Hell, we aren't your stupid menservants. You stupid- you egotistic-..."

"Fullmetal looks happy to see me," Roy muttered darkly brushing the dust off his sleeve.

Ed made a gaging noise and a motion across his throat that the Colonel ignored. "I'm actually glad I found you. There's a fire not to far up the road at the east units. We found the firefighters but they are back in the south units and can't make it on time." He eyed the group with a new light in his eye. "I saw what you did so far with the warehouses. Good job. Pretty impressive."

"With all respect, Colonel," Hughes muttered. "Why did you want us to put out the fires if you knew we probably couldn't?"

Mustang was silent for a moment, looking at Edward. Ed stopped struggling and just hung grumpily in his brother's arms.

"There was no one else," He said at last. "Besides, I knew you'd figure something out. Now hurry. I don't know how long that structure will remain standing."

Mustang made to leave. The group was just about to follow when the screams of help caught Fullmetal's ears. Ed broke out of his brother's grip and shouted, "But sir, there's children in the house there. Me and Al can stay here and-..."

"No. We are going to need all the help we can get over in the military units," Roy snapped sternly without turning around.

"But they are _children_!" Edward shouted. "Please. Can we- can't I stay...?"

"No," Roy turned, his eyes so ferociously on him that Ed almost recoiled. "You are to go to the units and put out _that_ fire first. You hear me, _Ed_? That is a _direct order_."

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a pocket knife. Edward had managed to meet Mustang's harsh glare with one of his own. Defiant still. Hughes grabbed his best friend by the shoulder in attempt to break up the vicious stare off.

"Come on, Roy," Hughes said gently. "Why don't you let the kid go? Those children don't stand a chance waiting for the firefighters anyway- you know that."

"No," Roy spat angrily, his eyes still on Edward. "Fullmetal needs to learn his place. He needs to learn that in order to be in this military he has to follow orders. And for once he needs to damn well learn some damn respect."

Al had moved forward to stop Ed but Edward was too quick. He had Mustang by the collar, his automail hand raised, clenched and ready to punch the colonel square in the jaw. But he hesitated at Mustang's unblinking glare. Alphonse was able to grab his brother before he was able to act again.

"You heartless bastard!" Edward shrieked, fighting against his brother, tears forcing their way out of corner of his eyes. "You horrible heartless bastard!"

Mustang's face darkened. He lowered his gaze and turned again- walking purposely to where they were headed.

"Make sure they follow orders, Hughes," Hughes heard Roy say as he passed.

"Uh. Yes, sir," answered Hughes somewhat glumly.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please R & R!

Okay. I know a lot of Roy Mustang fans are probably gonna come after my blood now but in my opinion, Roy would do this. And inside, Roy is horribly aching at the idea of leaving the children to die. But he also knows what they need to do- and I figure that he would find their main priority would be to save their own men rather than working on civilians at the moment.

Edward will hold this against him, of course. But this is just how I feel the military probably works sometimes. Probably less so now but well, the world is a cruel place sometimes.

And it won't end here. Don't worry. Ed's never followed orders, what makes you think he'd start now? XP

Anyway, I hope I accurately described this situation. I really am not sure how the military functions or how Central's layout is. I'm not that huge of a fan to know that yet. XP But I tried really hard to accurately capture the essence of the situation.

And I don't know where Hughes lives but I just assumed that the riots weren't near where he was. Oh well, if I horribly screwed up, let me know. Not much I can do about it though. :insert grumpy face:

Thanks for reading. Those who reviewed last time were: **Gozilla**, **miroku-has-darkness**, **crazyanimefreak15**, and **nekomegamichan**. Not a lot this time unfortunately. :insert sad face:

Please review, your patronage is greatly appreciated.


	4. Deliberately Disobeying

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

Whoo. I'm back. Love me, for I have decided to update. All of about two people care, though. –insert goofy face-

This chapter is for you, Twins. You know who you are. XD

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
He could almost hear them... crackling as they moved silently through the air.  
There was no mistaking the taste of smoke.  
"In one night? Impossible. This is Central, the most secure military city in the world."  
"Up and at 'em, Fullmetal."  
Edward felt somewhat silly standing in his boxers in front of a fully uniformed lieutenant colonel.  
"I don't know the first thing about putting out fires."  
"But sir, there's children in the house there…"  
"You are to go to the units and put out _that_ fire first. You hear me, _Ed_? That is a _direct order_."  
Defiant still.  
"Fullmetal needs to learn his place. He needs to learn that in order to be in this military he has to follow orders. And for once he needs to damn well learn some damn respect."  
"You horrible heartless bastard!"  
"Make sure they follow orders, Hughes."  
"Uh. Yes, sir," answered Hughes somewhat glumly.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Deliberately Disobeying

"The fellow that agrees with everything you say is either a fool or is he is getting ready to skin you."  
-Kin Hubbard

**M**aes Hughes wasn't one for breaking up disputes. He didn't like standing in between typical soldiers, let alone alchemists. And he didn't like refereeing either. Roy had already commented that he made a lousy one. It was only Mustang's knowledge of Hughes personality that gave him the advantage to his and Ed's play fight.

But for all the years they had known each other, Hughes had never seen Mustang react with such military strictness. It bothered him. Something was definitely happening inside that guy's head that he hadn't mentioned to anyone else. Not even he, Hughes, knew what was bothering him. Riots happened before, certainly not this many at the same time, but Roy Mustang seemed to have totally lost his composure with Edward.

A few fires and riots wouldn't shake him up, not against Ed. Mustang never got angry with Edward. And to see him, matching shout for shout, threatening the state alchemist- it was unnerving.

Hughes narrowed his eyes, thinking harder as if it might help him understand. But he couldn't. He had thought that the reason Mustang had pointed the Elrics to the Military and had helped them out on so many occasions was because he was amused by the kids- just like Hughes himself was. They were ambitious and hopeful.

Hughes assumed, that in some way, Mustang saw himself inside the elder boy. Roy was far too nice to Edward all this time… Covering for the boy when he made obvious mistakes. Hiding their deepest and darkest secret even at threat of his position. Letting them save lives, letting them be super heroes.

Roy liked Edward. It was in his smiles to Edward's insults. It was in the way he looked at Ed with such admiration- with almost father like appreciation. The colonel looked at Edward much like Hughes looked at Elicia. Roy expected great things from Edward. He had watched, just like Hughes, Edward grow slowly from a helpless crippled badmouth child into a handsome and powerful young man, who sometimes still had a bad mouth.

But only moments ago those eyes that had once looked on with such respect and care, were now hard and cold. Sure he always had hidden his approval from Edward but these weren't his typical indifferent eyes either. They were almost… terrifying.

"Why now, all of the sudden, do you change?" Hughes muttered under his breath. "Why now are you suddenly a hard ass, Roy?"

Hughes sighed and turned, hoping to somewhat lessen Edward's seething rage. It would be hard. Edward wasn't easy to calm, especially when it came to the Colonel.

"Don't let what Roy says bother you," Hughes muttered softly turning towards the alchemist. But instead of facing a child, clad in red robes and blonde braided hair, and his giant suit of armor brother- there was no one.

"Damn!" Hughes hissed whirling about. The alleyway they were on was completely bare. The boys must have left his side long ago. Only one pair of footprints followed him here and those were his own. He must have been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he had neglected to notice them leave.

But it was no matter. Hughes knew where they were going.

"Ha, well, we will just be a little late in joining Mustang then," Hughes smiled softly walking back where they came, "I'll take my time- maybe they can save a kid or two before I catch up."

Hughes stopped at a distant shout. It sounded like someone was calling his name. A rush of footfalls came from behind him. Hughes assumed it was a sentry- sometimes they sent them as messengers. Perhaps Roy had a change of plans for them. Maybe he had come to his senses and was letting the Elrics stay to save the children. Grinning, Hughes turned to accept what he thought would be good news.

But he heard nothing. In mid turn, someone rapped him over the head with a blunt object. He went down hard. Only half conscious, and numbly noticing warm blood slipping down his face, Hughes felt someone drag his body into the shadows. No sentry ran pass. His so-called messenger was his attacker.

Pain distorting his vision and consciousness slowly seeping out of his opened wounds, Hughes was only able to cling onto the words his quiet attacker decided to tell him.

"… in the way. I can't have that."

Squinting as blood dribbled over his left eyelid, Hughes could make out nothing. "W-who are you?"

The shadowy figure smiled and unbuttoned his side pouch. At least he was dressed as a military officer. Hughes still couldn't see its face.

He pulled out a black handle and snapped it open. It gleamed in the moonlight and Hughes eyes shined with fear. A blade. The person pressed the knife against Hughes throat. It enjoyed watching him swallow and tremble just slightly at its cold touch.

"No," he withdrew and Hughes breathed easier. "Not tonight Hughes. We'll let you live a little longer. We have something special planned for the likes of you."

"W-what are you after?" Hughes sputtered in what he hoped was a brave voice.

The creature smiled and cut Hughes' cheek, watching the blood issue from the wound with sinister pleasure. Hughes winced. The person crouched close and Hughes could feel their hot breath on his skin. He shivered involuntarily.

"Little boys," it grinned licking the blood, Hughes' blood, off its silver blade. "The blonde state alchemist kind. That's what I want- tonight anyway."

Hughes found his vision failing him at last. Before going completely under he heard the quiet laugh of his attacker wishing him pleasant dreams.

* * *

**"W**here are they?" Roy grumbled to himself.

Surely they hadn't disobeyed him. Edward might have but Hughes wasn't like that. And it was this that worried him.

The fires raged and Armstrong finally returned holding many officers in his enormous muscular arms. Mustang watched silently as Armstrong and many other alchemist worked in bringing members down from the fire alive. They were even lucky enough to have a few alchemists on hand that specialized in manipulating water.

Running his fingers through his small patch of blonde hair, Armstrong finally approached the Colonel and Hawkeye.

"Good work, Major Armstrong," Hawkeye saluted so Mustang didn't have to.

Louis was staring peculiarly at Mustang, as if he could almost read the man's anxiousness in his eyes. Mustang moved his eyes to meet Armstrong's and the man faltered.

"Everyone is out of the building!" came a distant shout. And then came another, "It's coming down!"

The three military dogs watched solemnly as the building collapsed in on itself. People pushed past them, voicing were shouting, but Mustang did not move. His eyes were totally taken in by the uncontrollable flames.

"It's been too long," he said at long last.

"Pardon, sir?" inquired Hawkeye not really hearing him. Armstrong was looking over again.

"I'm going to look for Hughes and Full Metal. You and Armstrong take charge, Hawkeye," Mustang spat before taking off in the opposite direction.

He left them without any chance to protest. Hawkeye and Armstrong exchanged disgruntled stares.

"The brothers are in trouble," Armstrong proclaimed darker than necessary. "Stay strong, Elrics. Let brotherly love keep you alive-!"

"I'm sure it's not that serious," said Hawkeye offhandedly interrupting him.

Alphonse stood resolutely against the hydrant carefully aiming the water at the parts of the structure that were still stable. He couldn't risk Edward getting trapped. Every few minutes he would push and pull the funnel in a new direction. It was his job- his big brother had entrusted him to it.

The flames reflected in his armor's shine eerily.

Al stared with his soulful red eyes through the thick flames, wondering how his brother was fairing. There would be no sign until he emerged back into the safety of the night. And Alphonse hated waiting. He hated not knowing and he absolutely despised his tendency to worry in these times. His imagination had grown more grotesque over the years. Having already seen his brother half dead, limbs severed, and blood soaked once before, it was quite easy for the youngest Elric to come up with even more gruesome deaths for his brother.

The children's cries had long since died away leaving only the sounds of the roaring fire echoing in the night. Why had Edward gone alone? Alphonse still thought he should have gone in himself. But Edward's calm reassurances made Alphonse stay. Ed was faster, Ed wasn't scary looking to children, and Ed was smaller. Course, while it took a lot for Ed to admit this, it was true.

But the thing Edward left out was, he wasn't immortal. His had flesh that burned. Edward was strong but not strong enough to move something that might fall on him. He had bones that could be crushed.

In reality, Edward was a fragile little doll. And while he might not have considered his own wellbeing as being important, Alphonse thought it was. While he might think he's invincible with his alchemy, Alphonse knew he wasn't. Edward wouldn't admit it, but Alphonse knew he knew. Edward was putting himself in great peril by attempting to get those children out by himself.

It might have been just the trick of the light but Alphonse thought he saw the building sag. Worried, Alphonse moved the fountain of the water another direction. The house trembled as the water hit… but it didn't do anymore than that.

And then Alphonse Elric heard it. The one sound he couldn't ignore.

A kitten's cry sounded from the building. And Alphonse's supposed heart hammered.

Oh no, he thought with trembling fear. Brother… What should I do?

* * *

**E**dward reached the second landing just as the stairs gave way. Flames biting at his flesh and christening him a much darker hue, Edward moved quickly. He had no time to morn over the loss of the staircase. He would just have to find another way down.

The children's cries had stopped but Edward knew which window they had called from. The hallway he was in was littered with debris and the carpet was slowly erupting into a lawn of flames. Skillfully dodging the patches of flames, Edward had quickly and easily reached the room.

His breathing was starting to go shallow. Edward assumed that he had maybe a good couple of minutes before the smoke started to bring him down.

The other rooms in house had all their doors opened except the last one. Ed has cast quick looks into all of them, in case he fell upon some other person he had not anticipated. He found no one.

Edward reached the end room, looking only momentarily at a picture of what looked like someone's grandmother on the wall. He drew back and clapped. The rest the physics of alchemy took care of. With simply running the palms of his hands into the solid oak, the wood imploded.

It looked to have been one of the kid's rooms. A boy's room, judging by the large kid friendly train set in the corner that was starting to smolder. Edward saw them immediately. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys looked to be about Edward's age while the other two were around eight or seven.

Regrettably, Edward knew he couldn't carry them all. He quickly reached the first boy and felt for a pulse… but he was gone. Trying not to be affected, Edward moved on to the younger brother. A pulse vibrated softly from his neck. The little one was still alive and was even managing to breathe. The girl was actually coughing softly which indicated that she could still breathe as well.

Edward left the oldest and draped both the younger children over him. The boy woke at the movement but was too weak to say anything. Edward hadn't noticed until the child's terrified eyes met his.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. I got ya," Edward reassured him, carefully rising to his feet. The floorboards began to groan and in anticipation, Edward quickly took leave of the room.

The girl was still unconscious, while as the boy was now clutching tightly to his shirt. He still had not spoken. His eyes were of an amber color. Edward was strongly reminded of his own younger brother when holding him. It caused him great ache and a certain loss of concentration.

Ed stepped falsely and the floor gave way beneath their weight. The boy let out a hallowed scream as they started to fall- but Ed's instinct was far faster. He managed to grab hold of the corner of the hole they just made with his automail arm. The boy had fastened his grip around Edward's neck still crying piteously. The little girl had fallen off Ed's shoulder but not before Edward had fastened his hand about her wrist. She hung limply bellow them, looking not much different from a rag doll.

"Drop her!" The boy on his back cried. "Or we'll die too!"

"Shut up!" Edward snapped swaying a bit too much for the boy's liking. "Damn coward."

The boy held onto Edward tighter, tears pouring down his face, "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."

"You won't die, now shut up," Edward grumbled, "What kind of man, are you?"

The boy whimpered some more but quickly silenced himself. Edward was thinking quickly, this was a tricky situation if he had ever been in one.

Frowning, Edward looked back at the boy clinging to his neck. It wouldn't be long before the boy's arms gave way. And while the drop wasn't far, theoretically speaking, to the next floor, there seemed hardly a safe place to land without landing in flames or breaking through to the basement floor.

And being trapped there was a really bad thing.

Edward focused upon his fading grip over the young girl's. He had to come up with something fast… or else…

"S-should I?" The boy started to push himself up back to the next floor but Edward jerked against him.

"No. Just hold on to me real tight."

The boy started to shake. He held onto Ed tight, wrapping his tiny legs and arms over Ed's much larger body. Ed felt sorry for the boy but more so for the girl. What he had planned would harm her far more than the little boy.

"Be strong," Edward grunted in warning to the boy just as he let go.

* * *

**"H**ughes!" shouted Mustang seeing his best friend's form in the shadows huddled against an ally wall.

His heart thudded painfully at the sight, and he was suddenly reminded of Scar.

He might not have been a state alchemist but that hadn't stopped Scar from killing others before. Maybe he had gotten in Scar's way of Edward… His heart beat faster at the thought.

When he reached the body, he gratefully let out a sigh of relief. Hughes was snoring deeply and peaceful against the brace of the back wall. There was dried blood on his head where he might have suffered some physical blow to the skull, and some more from a thin cut on his cheek.

Someone had been toying with him, Mustang concluded. But then did that mean that Ed and Al were… kidnapped? The very idea of it was rather inane. And Mustang couldn't see why Ed and Al would do this to Hughes either. Sure they were physically capable of knocking the lieutenant colonel unconscious… but then that didn't explain that thin cut nor did it explain why Ed and Al couldn't just outrun Hughes as they had in the past.

It just didn't make sense, and Hughes was in no position to fill the colonel in. Roy sighed and squatted down to Hughes' level, eyeing the sleeping man with both displeasure and amusement. He tested the man's pockets and pulled out a thick and full wallet. Plenty of untouched pictures of his daughter and a good amount of cash still left.

"Who the hell did you piss off Hughes for them to not even bother robbing you?"

He laughed but immediately stopped when catching sight of a silhouette on the opposite side off the alley. Lighting flashed overhead, lighting up the man's facial features for Roy Mustang. And after that, Roy felt as though he had stopped breathing.

The rain started to pitter down from the skies becoming the perfect backdrop to the perfect living nightmare. Mustang crouched beside his unconscious comrade completely frozen as Scar stood only feet away not noticing them.

Scar turned and Roy took this moment not to attack but to hide behind the corner. He was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. It couldn't have been him, could it? And why did it always have to rain when that guy was around?

Roy peeked around the corner again. Scar was still there, looking about as if he were searching for something…

Or someone.

Roy held his breath and closed his eyes, pressing himself as flat as he could against the wall. There wasn't much he could do but wait until the man left. He was alone and Scar wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of such a rare opportunity.

He cursed himself for being scared. He cursed himself for being weak. And just in spite of everything he snapped.

The snap echoed through the ally like a trumpet and, of course, his glove was too damp now to even spark. Roy hissed curses at himself and crushed his fingers beneath his foot. But it was too late. He could hear the looming footfalls grow closer. Soon Scar would see Hughes and Mustang would have to reveal his position to protect him.

Awaiting the inevitable, Mustang pressed himself tighter against the wall. His heart was pounding wildly, and sweat beaded feriously down his face with the rain.

And then came the scream. It was horrible bloodcurdling shriek that filled all the ears around that could hear it with intense dread. A tormenting piteous cry that was so dreadful it almost sounded inhuman. Roy didn't recognize it as fast as Scar.

"Full metal," a bodiless voice grumbled only a mere seconds after the scream was cast. Mustang leapt around the corner hoping to stop him- but Scar was gone.

"No," Roy hissed while turning in the direction he thought it might have come. "Edward."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

From here on out there will be a lot of time and things left unexplained and unknown. It's a mystery! So let's see if you guys can figure out what happened to Edward and Al after we last saw them. Whoo.

Oh and Mustang might have been a bit OOC but that will be explained later. It has something to do with the nightmares he's been having lately.

Anyway, thanks you all for reading.

Those that reviewed last chapter were: Shichan Goddess, Kitsunefan203, golden-eyed-heretic, Steve128967, Tiff-chan, Gozilla, shadows-insanity, OneDreamADay, and OCEN-CAT.

Thanks so much. Make sure you reviews. Your support can only make this story better.


	5. Imagining Atheistically

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

Sorry for the wait. I won't bore you with my excuses though. All you need to know is this- college can be evil, kiddies.

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
Maes Hughes wasn't one for breaking up disputes.  
"Why now are you suddenly a hard ass, Roy?"  
Squinting as blood dribbled over his left eyelid, Hughes could make out nothing.  
"W-what are you after?"  
"Little boys," it grinned licking the blood, Hughes' blood, off its silver blade.  
"I'm sure it's not that serious…"  
The flames reflected in his armor's shine eerily.  
In reality, Edward was a fragile little doll.  
Brother… What should I do?  
"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright…"  
He laughed but immediately stopped when catching sight of a silhouette on the opposite side off the alley.  
"Full metal," a bodiless voice grumbled only a mere seconds after the scream was cast.  
"Edward."

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Imagining Atheistically 

"I hope I never get so old I get religious."  
-Ingmar Bergman

**T**heoretically, the mind can come up with a thousand reasons why a scream pierces the night in the few seconds after it's sounded. They range from the typical, the possible, and the hysterical assumptions of a worrywart. Roy Mustang went through all of them as he raced the rain and night to where the sounds died from. Central echoed the sounds off of every wall, leaving it practically impossible to trace the scream- impossible, had he not known where Edward had gone.

It took Mustang several minutes to retrace his steps. It didn't help that Central's back allies were like that of a labyrinth. That and it didn't help that his mind was starting to invent horrific images to accurately explain the screams.

And it was in those crucial minutes he missed, that Edward's fate was predetermined. Roy didn't know it then, but he was too late even before he started running.

He wouldn't make it in time. How could he? He was just a human after all.

And with certain pain, Mustang remembered the last time he saw the boy's face. Screwed up with anger and hurt- yelling with tears rushing down his face. It didn't hurt that Ed hated him. It hurt that Roy had hurt Ed- made him feel helpless.

Would that really be the last memory he would have of the brat?

Mustang raced into the clearing- seeing the shadows dancing before the bright flames and smoke. The closer he got, the clearer the shadows became.

Colonel Roy Mustang stopped dead in his run, his dark eyes widening- memories haunting him with thousands of other events in his past that had turned into this. His breath turned to ice and chilled his lungs and heart. His eyes burned but he refused to blink.

Blood… So much blood. It had been a while- since he had seen how red it really was.

He was _far_ too late.

* * *

**S**he had managed to ditch Major Armstrong. It wouldn't be long before the muscle-brained man came after her though. Riza gave herself about thirty minutes to find the colonel and return before getting an unwanted search party.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye shouted, spotting her superior from a distance by his matted dark hair and blue uniform. The flames surrounded the area, making Mustang look almost at home. His eyes reflected the flames solemnly. His peace seem to reflect his understanding of the raging flames. Their anger at existing. And their undying hunger and thirst of the oxygen rich air.

He understood them.

She rushed forward, shoes clambering noisily against the wet pavement as she approached. Light forked across the skies as the woman officer loaded another cartage into her gun. She spotted the other man almost too late.

"Scar!" She hissed, skidding to a halt a mere few away from the Colonel and aiming her pistol.

Scar's face remained neutral- the shadows cast by the flames danced across his features in a taunting fashion. She had a shot, a perfect one right between the man's eyes, but before she could squeeze the trigger, Mustang had rose a hand out in front of the barrel to stop her. A bare hand…

It was then that Hawkeye felt the raindrops slipping down her face.

"Don't," Mustang said simply, his arm still out as it could barricade her coming. Not that she'd need to get closer with this shot.

Hawkeye didn't remove her steady aim. She trusted Mustang- but not enough to trust the enemy. If Mustang wanted to communicate with the murderer, he could after she had added a bit of lead to his legs and chest.

She aimed lower but Mustang stood in front of her shot completely.

"Lower your gun, Riza," Mustang said sternly, casting her an even stare. And having the Colonel address her on first name terms, finally woke her up. And she noticed, bewildered at her lack of noticing before, the slack body in Scar's arms.

"F-full metal," Hawkeye sputtered, lowering her firearm and moving forward. Again Mustang rose his damned arm- and Riza faltered.

Edward's head hung back, his young face looked peaceful and blissfully oblivious to who held him in their arms- his blonde hair hanging loose and dripping wet in the rainfall. The raindrops ran down his red face like tears.

Scar held the child with no effort, red coat in shreds a few feet off, blood falling off the boy's body like red rain. Like the blood was a substitute for his old outfit. His shirt was now merely a rag on his chest. His dark pants were torn and singed by the flames- but otherwise the most intact thing on him. His automail gleamed in the firelight- and hung off to one side much like his other flesh arm. The boy was missing a shoe. Edward just looked helpless and so young… Too young to die.

Scar looked indifferently between the two officers before him. And then, his red eyes went to someone else near his side. A little dark haired girl sat there, frozen with both confusion and fear. She couldn't have been more than eight years old with her short pigtails and small round face.

It was then that Hawkeye realized- Scar was hesitating. He didn't want to kill Edward in front of a child…

"Sir," Hawkeye began, but Mustang held up a hand to silence her. He already knew. He was counting on that little girl not running away.

Scar's red eyes met with that of the Colonel's. The stalemate held on a little longer- the little girl still quivering in Scar's shadow.

"If we wait much longer, Full Metal will die," said the criminal calmly.

Hawkeye looked to the Colonel. Was Scar toying with them? Poking fun at them for being unable to do anymore than he himself could?

Mustang's face remained passive. "Yes. He has lost a lot of blood. But isn't that what you want?" Roy rose an eyebrow. "Or is killing children now beneath you?"

Hawkeye held her breath unintentionally when Scar's grip on Edward tightened. The little girl was trying to stand, but her small legs kept giving out beneath her weight. Her eyes were wide, filled with an unfathomable fear.

He's going to kill him, Hawkeye's mind thought cruelly. He's going to kill Edward…

Scar removed his gaze from Mustang for a minute, taking note of the unconscious boy in his arms. And with a soft voice he said, "Give me safe passage, and I'll leave him, alive. You can pick him up at the city's borders."

Hawkeye gritted her teeth. A hostage situation. There was no guarantee for Edward's safety now. Not in Scar's arms.

The storm's wind tossed Edward's hair, still heavy with rain. Mustang was watching the boy's face, watching the boy's chest rise and fall with each struggled breath. Willing the boy to make the decision for him. This was a nightmare he never wanted to live. This was a choice he never wanted to make.

How did the situation get here?

His mind brought Roy back to the first time he met Ed- just barely over twelve years old, in a wheel chair with just stub for an arm and leg. His eyes gleaming gold in the low light. The day he decided to throw away his childhood.

And then the day when Edward first realized the darkness of the military. So young, angry, and frustrated. Waiting out the rainfall on some steps that led to nowhere. Standing up, and declaring something so true, so childish and pure.

"_We're humans. We can't even save one little girl. We're just pathetic human beings…"_

And all he could do at the time was turn his head.

He knew the answer to this question. He knew that in the military- hostages were supposed to protected only to a point. This point had been crossed- in all normal drills, military officers are trained to sacrifice hostages, like Edward, in situations, likes these.

But, the flame alchemist regretfully closed his eyes, Edward was different from other hostages. He truly wasn't expendable.

"Leave him at Central Hospital. We won't follow you."

Hawkeye cast Mustang a look full of horror. She tried to from words to express her emotions- but her teeth had ground each other shut. All she could do was fight back the stubborn tears forming in her eyes. This frustration was enveloping her emotions.

She didn't want Edward to die, but trusting Scar was too far.

"You trust me not to kill him?" said Scar with certain doubt hanging in his voice.

"No," Mustang opened his eyes again. Their dark gaze was chilling. "I trust you to not kill a civilian."

The wind blew again. The strands of blonde hair wisped across Edward's unmoving features. Mustang had to wonder if he'd ever see that boy move again… If he'd get to say goodbye.

"You'd discharge Full Metal… to save his life?" a smile played on Scar's lips. Mustang was surprised to find it wasn't sinister.

"If it will save his life," Mustang said softly.

Scar looked down at the boy one last time. "It might." His eyes fell upon the commander again, "With a sacrifice perhaps."

It was then that, against all orders, Hawkeye rose her gun and fired. Who the hell cared at this point? They were all dead anyway.

* * *

**P**ain swallowed everything. He was enveloped in a hellish nightmare of fire and death. The pain surged up his back- the power of it ripping and tearing at his insides.

I'll give you a moment to pray, said a voice below him. He moved his hand towards the voice hitting just a wall. He ran his hand down it, feeling the words vibrate through him- so he could understand.

There's no god I want to pray to.

There's no heaven. He tried to say so. But his voice couldn't leave his mouth. It seemed to hear him anyway.

You think too simplistically, responded the voice. What a sad existence you lead. To make yourself believe you are trapped in a box.

But there is a hell. His lips smiled but were unable to say it still. Life is hell.

You made it that way, said the bodiless voice.

I didn't make anything, thought the boy. Life was thrust down my throat.

Stop blaming everything else.

But I blame myself, thought the boy sadly.

The pain rushed to his head, making the boy dizzy. He buckled low to the wall. His cheek pressed against the surface. It was cool to the touch- refreshing.

Below is only soil. Above us only sky. There is no afterlife. What I am in now… is the end.

How sad, said the bodiless voice without mercy. You really feel this way?

The boy curled himself closer, naked and wounded.

When we are dead, we are gone forever. Forgotten forever.

Something pulled the boy closer. The wall was suddenly warm, and he suddenly felt comfortable. Someone was brushing back his bangs, and kissing his forehead gently.

Mother, thought the boy.

The fingertips brushed his skin. They ran down his wounds- healing them momentarily. The boy found his eyes finally opening. His amber eyes finally seeing a face.

"Mom," Edward said softly, blood dribbling down his chin, reaching his hands out towards the light.

"Edward," said the voice. His mother's face was lined with tears. "Don't die, Edward."

Edward blinked, finally able to tell where he was. A white box. A white and tiny room. A hospital room.

The young alchemist sat up, in the sunlight, and turned looking around for his mother. He was unable to accept the dream as a dream.

His sad golden eyes met nothing. He was trapped in his box again.

Ed felt down his body- examining his wounds and reasons for being in this facility. His chest was naked and bandaged. The bottom half of his body was covered with strange pinstriped pajamas pants. Hospital wear, not the most fashionable of outfits.

"Edward."

Ed turned, noticing the man in the corner at last. He had a bandage over his head. Edward cocked an eyebrow as if pondering how he got hurt.

"Lieutenant Colonel," said Edward, surprised that he could barely speak above a whisper. His throat didn't hurt. He just couldn't muster the energy to talk as loud as was normal.

Hughes smiled, and leaned forward to offer Edward a glass of water. Edward took the glass in quivering hands. Even his automail hand was shaking- clanging nervously against the glass and their other joints. He didn't bother questioning it. He drank entirely from the cup. Afterwards, he felt better- but his voice still had not strengthened.

"What happened?" Edward asked curiously, sending Hughes a tired stare, "Where's Al?"

Hughes frowned. Edward found he didn't like the man frowning at such a question.

"What happened? Where's Al?" Edward asked again, his voice still unable to give much force into the statement.

"He's probably just fine," Hughes said softly, looking down at the tiled floor. "A lot of people have gone missing. I only just found you, after all."

And Edward didn't like that answer. He tried to move but pain rushed down his spine, leaving him crying out in agony. Hughes had moved forward to push Edward back down into bed- but Edward fought him off.

"What happened to me?" Edward said through gritted teeth. "What happened to my back?"

Hughes' face darkened. He looked down at the floor again, his brow furrowed. "I don't know what happened to you, Edward. We are trying to figure that out."

Edward opened his eyes- seeing the images of his last hours of wake flashing through his mind. The girl and the boy. The burning house. Laughter and screams. And then blood.

His head felt empty. Blank. Drained. Like he was missing something important.

Pain surged from his back again. Flowing from multiple wounds- multiple strokes of a knife carved into his back…

Edward jumped from the bed, ripping the bandages off his back before Hughes could move in to stop him. They fell off easily as if they resisted touching his wounds- like they were of the same magnetic charge, repelling each other. Hughes had just grabbed hold of the teenager's arm when the last bandage fell off.

Both their eyes widened in shock at the scars slashed into the boy's back. Deep painful scars- carved in pattern all down Edward's back.

"It's… an alchemic circle," said Edward at long last. He couldn't see himself properly in the mirror, but he could see enough to know this.

"An alchemic circle. Someone performed alchemy on your back, Edward?" said Hughes in bewilderment. He had to resist the urge to run a finger along the ridges of the design. It was so detailed and fine-tuned. Someone had planned it. It didn't seem possible for someone to attack Edward and do it in the spur of the moment.

"No," said Edward darkly, wrapping the bandages back over the wounds. They were starting to bleed again. Especially after being exposed to air again.

His eyes were sad. But at the same time they accepted the wounds… as if he had deserved them.

"They performed alchemy on me," Edward said softly. "To seal me up."

He tapped his hands together and pulled away. No static ran through his metal or flesh fingers. Instead the bandages on his back soaked up more blood and his body perspired.

He clenched his fingers, and fell forward- barely giving Hughes the time to catch him. He was having trouble holding on to his breath. Slowly it seeped out of his body- leaving him only seconds before unconsciousness stole him away again.

"Why couldn't they have just killed me?" Edward cried, tears threatening to run down his face. "Why couldn't they have just… done anything else? What do I have left now?"

Edward shook his head, fighting off the urge to fall unconscious, "What am I supposed to do about Al now?"

Dark fingers slid over his eyes, forcing them closed. And the boy was back in the darkness of his mind before he noticed- he no longer had his silver watch.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Shout out to my sister- who is turning 16 tomorrow! The 27 of September.

This chapter may have seemed really jumbled and distorted- and that was mostly because a lot of the key events were not relayed yet. Like Mustang was with Scar for several minutes before Hawkeye showed up. And then of course what happened to cause Ed to scream. And how Scar got there before Mustang.

These will all be explained later, of course. Through their point of views. Sorry for the shortness.

Okay, those that review last chapter were: **Fuyuka-chan**, **Kiralover2**, **Kurai Eymru**, **Rasgara**, **Nozomi and Hotaru**, **Steve128967**, **KamauFox, Tiff-chan**, **MysticJunebugs**, **miroku-has-darkness**, **ArYuNvius**, and **golden-eyed-heretic**.

And I know this will probably sound a little pigheaded but I do really like it when people draw me fanart from my stories. So if you do want to draw me something- let me know and I'll display it on my profile.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	6. Bow Out Gracefully

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

I am so sorry for taking so long when writing this chapter. I blame nanowrimo and college. Hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter.

Okay enough of my yammering and excuses. I'm sure you are all tired of it anyway.

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
He wouldn't make it in time.  
It was then that Hawkeye felt the raindrops slipping down her face.  
"Don't," Mustang said simply.  
Scar held the child with no effort, red coat in shreds a few feet off, blood falling off the boy's body like red rain.  
"If we wait much longer, Full Metal will die," said the criminal calmly.  
He's going to kill Edward…  
How did the situation get here?  
Hawkeye rose her gun and fired.  
What I am in now… is the end.  
"Don't die, Edward."  
He was trapped in his box again.  
Deep painful scars- carved in pattern all down Edward's back.  
"It's… an alchemic circle," said Edward at long last.  
Dark fingers slid over his eyes, forcing them closed.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Bow Out Gracefully

"Every exit is an entry somewhere."  
-Tom Stoppard

**W**hen she pulled back on the small piece of plastic, pulling the trigger, a blast went off in her head. Or perhaps it wasn't in her head… somewhere beyond- louder than the screams of hell, sucking her into their hungry claws. The tremors laced up her body through her veins like some sickening virus and stealing the very breath from her lungs. Like an almighty hand had clasped itself around her chest and squeezed and squeezed- thrusting her into the end of all things.

There was a shout of her name somewhere- echoing and reverberating its way through her skull. Her very bones shuttered and crumbled. She felt a gust of something rush and press into the back of her body, flinging her into the air quickly but yet lasting forever.

So now it's over. At last. Finally. As final as death. Suspended in the air, she knew she had only seconds to know who she was. Consciousness slipped completely out between her fingertips like a restless dove- showering her with messy feathers and the finality of the drop.

Hawkeye hit the pavement- knocking herself instantly senseless with a blow to the base of her skull.

What luck. She was supposed to save the colonel not become a victim herself. Her last thought as the inking blankness showered over her mind, was a berating one.

How stupid of me. I tripped.

* * *

**T**he sunlight poured across the white choked room lighting it like a match to a flame. Hawkeye's eyes fluttered open, coming face to face with the curious smile of a young bandaged youth.

"Morning, Lieutenant," came Ed's cheery voice to her ears.

The young woman sat up with a start looking around the hospital room and then blushing deeply.

"Ah. My deepest apologies, Full Metal. I didn't intend to fall asleep."

Edward just waved the apology away with a whisk of his hand. His face seemed much brighter today than it had been the night before as he weighed his worth through nightmarish sleep. It was as if the sun had completely masked his constant sore.

Hawkeye was both impressed and completely dishearten at the sight. He was much too young to sacrifice his heart in front of others.

"I'm surprised with how many people keep visiting me actually," Edward sent her that smile again.

The sunlight caught his golden eyes in the warm light and for a second Hawkeye saw a different person. She swallowed her nostalgic inquiries and let out a low sigh, "Well, worry does that… I suppose."

Edward looked to her again, his eyes flashing with a sight sign of scrutiny. It was almost as if he had sensed her sympathetic gaze burning into his back. There were deep painful scars there, beneath the guise of bandages, cut with agonizingly keen precision. They were painful to even imagine.

Ed could see, by just the look in her eyes, she had seen the wounds in their prime. And in spite of his disgust, he merely lowered his gaze to the floor in abashment.

"Have you happened to find Al yet?" Ed said hastily trying to pull the subject off of himself.

Hawkeye smiled softly and shook her head, "No. But someone reported seeing him on the south side of Central. We sent Hughes out to retrieve him."

"Is he al-alright?" Ed asked.

It seemed there was a hint of irony in the way he worded his question as if there was no possible way such a person could ever be alright.

"I didn't hear of any injuries… course he is… a suit of armor so… it's hard to determine…" She faltered off noticing the answer was bothering him. Edward's fist was clung tightly around the bed sheets, rippling their seamless white sea of fabric.

"Full Metal…" Riza began. His head was turned away so Hawkeye wasn't sure she exactly had his attention at all. Deciding to be daring, she reached out and touched his hand.

Edward's fingers flexed and tried to shrink away. She merely caught it before it rushed back into the shelter beyond her reach and slipped the envelope out of her pockets.

"Edward," She said softly pushing the letter between his fingertips. "This is from the Colonel."

Edward looked at the letter listlessly, his hand somewhat trembling within her grasp. His sad golden eyes seemed to burn a sort of guilt into the surface of her hand- making her release him at last. Hawkeye made a sort of apologetic notation with a bow, and quickly excused herself. She paused by the door, looking on as Edward weaved his fingers underneath the seal of the envelope. The guilt rose like bile once more in her throat. The reason she was here was very clear to her. She had heard the colonel say so himself.

"_I trust you to not kill a civilian."_

Hawkeye wrapped her fingers about the door knob-twisted it away from her, and pushed the door open, unable to look at Edward as he pulled the thick yellow parchment out of the envelope.

"_You'd discharge Full Metal… to save his life?"_

Riza closed the door quietly behind her, just as Edward's eyes fell upon the words. She hesitated for a moment, almost as she wanted to take back what she had done. And the Colonel's words just continued to echo- continued to haunt her.

"_If it will save his life…"_

There was a echoing silence beyond the door. The sound of a world shattering at the military's laced boots.

Hawkeye pressed her hand over her heart, fighting back an uncharacteristic welling of tears in her eyes.

"Colonel…" She whispered to herself, her head bowed and voice horse with a terrible burden. "…Mustang. You- You just killed Edward yourself."

She couldn't help the stray tear that trespassed down her cheek as she walked away. The sound of destruction followed her wake. And she merely walked faster- past the nurses rushing towards the sound of Edward's anger.

"You just broke his resolve."

* * *

**"Y**es, Edward Elric's room," Hughes muttered impatiently to the front desk nurse. She was being aggravatingly slow. Just because they had an over abundance of people checked into the hospital recently didn't really excuse her poor ability to respond to questions.

The woman flipped lazily through the files, and yet another time she asked again, "Who is it that you are looking for?"

Hughes' face was growing red. He normally had excellent patients and a good sense of humor too. But today, Hughes was just not in the mood.

Alphonse's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that held him back from shouting. The boy seemed to sense the man's frustration just as well as he was able to sense his brother's. And Hughes stood down.

"Edward Elric," said Alphonse gently.

His echoing voice caused the nurse to raise her head. Her light brown eyes rested upon the soulless sockets of the suit of armor- curiously searching the metal face for some source of human features.

And without even batting a eyelash, the woman protruded a file from the drawer- and almost as if she had intended it from the start, she smiled.

"Room Three Two Three."

"Arigatou," Alphonse said with a deep bow. Hughes followed suit a bit more roughly and definitely not with the same sincerity.

They took down the hall. Alphonse had just opened the door to the stairwell, when Hughes hesitated.

"Do you think you should be taking that in here?" he asked softly.

And Alphonse turned, his hand resting uncomfortably over his chest plate. A muffled sound echoed from inside the hallows of his soul encrusted armor. It was a truly pitiful sound. Hughes couldn't bring himself to continue his train of thought.

"Never mind," Hughes muttered. "We will just leave quickly."

If Alphonse could smile, he probably would have. At least Hughes liked to imagine the boy smiling. Or rather, a boy smiling. Not having know the child when he wasn't a suit of armor left one merely speculating such things.

They climbed three flights of stairs until at last happening upon the floor they wanted. Alphonse found the door first, and eagerly knocked.

"Brother," Alphonse said. And just as Hughes reached his side, the suit of armor pushed the door open.

But the room was completely empty.

Hughes scanned the room with his eyes, noticing the damage to the dresser, window, and various other furniture pieces in the room. It was as if there had been some sort of struggle in here.

Alphonse had only eyes for Ed's red jacket laid forgotten and discarded on the crumbled and tangled mess of sheets on the hospital cot. He wandered over and pulled it out into his arms gently. And yet it was still warm.

"Are you here for Edward-kun?"

Both Alphonse and Hughes turned to face a young nurse standing in the door way. She looked a bit unsettled by Alphonse's appearance so he removed his gaze. He was used to making people nervous.

"Yes, we are," said Hughes. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Well, he left," She shrugged, shuffling her feet somewhat awkwardly. "He was upset over something or another. And… we lost him."

"You lost him?" Hughes repeated dully.

"It's alright," Alphonse nodded to the girl. "Thank you for letting us know. We'll find him."

The girl made a bow of sorts and took leave of the room quickly. Obviously the sound of Alphonse's echoing voice was enough for her to leave. Yet again, he caused a child to fear him. It was getting rather wearisome for his heart.

"You really think we can find him? Central's huge. He could have gone anywhere," Hughes muttered pessimistically, while peeking thought the blinds at the gloomy gray sky.

"I already have an idea of where he is."

And Hughes turned, noticing the torn pieces of the letter in Alphonse's hand. The military seal was stamped on the scraps left of the envelope.

"Ah," Hughes sighed. "Of course."

* * *

**  
R**oy supposed he really should have suspected Edward's entrance even though technically the boy wasn't supposed to be released from the hospital until later that week. Edward wasn't usually one to take bad news sitting down. Mustang was like that too- in a much calmer light. Granted he didn't break into a superior officer's office just to complain. 

Roy turned around in his swivel chair as the noisy production burst through his office door. Edward was fighting both Havoc and Falman each who had taken his arms in the struggle. His face was red with rage and Mustang knew full well why.

Mustang had to look away though, shamefully. The boy was merely wearing just his dark shirt and pants exposing the bandages as they stretched down his good arm like a woven snake. Mustang knew those scars full well too. And his sympathy merely drove Edward's anger deeper.

"Dammit. Mustang, you bastard!" Edward shouted fighting against the men on either side of him.

And the colonel merely rose his hand, signaling the release of the angry boy. The men hesitated but complied at last. Edward glared at the solders as if daring them to try and hold him back again.

Havoc, true to his nature, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. They both stood at either side of Edward in the preparation of grabbing hold of him again- least he do something else stupid.

"What the hell is this?" Edward spat, flinging a wadded envelope at the Colonel's head.

It bounced harmlessly off Mustang's forehead and into his lap. The colonel didn't even flinch. He merely pushed the paper off his lap and left it discarded on the floor. Havoc and Falman's eyes were watching the paper suspiciously- both probably having no idea why Edward and the Colonel were fighting but were both smart enough not to ask any questions.

"It seems like a letter, Full Metal," Roy answered calmly drawing the two other officers' attentions again.

"Don't give me that shit. I know it's a letter," Edward snarled. "It's a letter of suspension!"

And although both Havoc and Falman were trained to hide their emotion they were unable to keep their eyes from widening. Havoc let slip his cigarette and it fell soundless to the floor. Luckily the Major Sergeant was not stupefied enough to forget to stomp the small flame out.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Roy sighed shifting in his seat. He wasn't quite sure why he was so uncomfortable all of the sudden. He was the authoritative figure, wasn't he?

"Why the hell are you suspending me!" Edward demanded slamming his palms on the desk. They clapped the smooth surface leaving a slight ringing in the air. Typically Roy would have dismissed such a person from his sights immediately for even daring to approach his desk without permission. But Edward was a state alchemist. The military was used to their oddball ways. Roy Mustang was never phased by Edward's anger- not even today.

"I would have thought it to be obvious."

"And why would you think that?" insisted Edward.

"You disobeyed me," Mustang said almost offhandedly.

Edward made a sort of huffing noise in the back of his throat as if he couldn't quite believe what the Colonel had said. Or rather he found in a highly unbelievable excuse.

And Havoc couldn't help himself. He rubbed his toe of his shoe into the butt of his cigarette and then said, "Permission to speak, Colonel?"

"Permission granted," Roy nodded.

Havoc relaxed a bit more and muttered, "With all respects Colonel, but since when has Full Metal ever not disobeyed you?"

"It does seem a bit extreme," added Falman who immediately shot back to attention when he realized he spoke out of turn.

Roy didn't seem to notice though. He merely turned to Edward's smug grin and said quite plainly.

"I gave an order and disobeying it nearly cost some of my men's lives," Roy said in a much sterner tone. "Full Metal here not only jeopardized the lives of those men in the units whom he was ordered to help vacate- but also the lives of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and myself."

Edward felt his heart plummet somewhere into the acidic depths of his stomach. Course he felt guilty for not following through with the orders that Mustang had given. But it was for a reason, was it not? Had he not found the lives of those children important?

And then Edward found his mind hitting a brick wall. Gritting his teeth and fighting back the welling doubt that was rising all the more in his hear,t he tried desperately to remember… did he save those two or not? Did they all make it out of that house? He couldn't remember anything after they dropped. It was as if his mind just couldn't see through the smoke of the flames. The flaming fingers gripped the arms and legs of the memories and dragged them beneath discernable depths.

It was then, when Edward was lost beneath the smolders of his last moments of consciousness, that Roy gripped the boy's shoulders. Edward's golden eyes looked up into his superior's eyes. And there he saw something he could not interpret. He didn't like the look, nonetheless.

"You also endangered your own life, Full Metal," Mustang said in a strange voice.

And Edward didn't quite know what to say to that. He merely bit down on his lip and clutched his automail arm. It was tingling with a slight amount of pain. And why was that? Edward wasn't sure why.

"I won't do it again," Edward grumbled, his head bowed and good arm over his automail. "Please. Give me another chance… to make things right."

Mustang drew away. "No," he said simply.

"I promise. Please, just let me," Edward said, his face darkening as he clutched his pained metal appendage.

Mustang did not respond. He turned his back the boy- his dark eyes watching the sun blaze lightly in the afternoon sky. How quickly time had passed them by.

"Colonel!" Edward snapped grabbing the man's sleeve as he turned still further away from the boy.

Mustang should have had the boy sent away at that very moment. But the sincere look in Edward's eyes was disheartening. He was on the verge of tears- practically pleading for another chance.

"Don't make me beg," Edward hissed so softly that Mustang could barely discern the words himself. The sentence washed over the Colonel like a hissing wind.

"You can't. You aren't strong enough," Mustang said, plucking the boy's hand from his arm.

And as he turned away, Edward's face went red.

"I'm not weak!" Edward shouted, clenching his fists and shaking his head so that the tears fell- crystalline on the floor. "I can still do alchemy!"

"You are sealed up, boy," Roy said harshly not even turning to look at Edward. "I wanted to avoid telling you this."

He turned back towards the young alchemist so that his eyes met the boy's own. Edward looked absolutely terrified of the truth.

"Someone, crudely, managed to carve a circle on your back. It restricts the energy flow that fuels alchemy transmutations. You have been corked, Full Metal. And there is no reversal for such a cork," Mustang explained without even breaking eye contact. "No opener. No pop. You have completely and utterly run dry."

The truth was bitter and biting but it felt, oh so good telling the boy at last- the truth.

Edward was positively trembling as he clenched and unclenched his fake and real hands helplessly. He blinked once and then twice before forcefully biting back his fear.

"I can still do alchemy!" Edward declared loudly as if hoping it to be true more so than actually believing it.

"You cannot," Roy Mustang snapped back. He felt quite childish- stooping to the antics of a young boy but his frustration was hard to hold in any longer.

The clap sounded through the room before Roy could react in any way. Edward transmuted, with a loud static flash of light, the lopsided and burnt couch into a perfectly new version of itself.

Mustang looked on in amazement- as did both Havoc and Falman. Roy looked to the boy, his jaw slightly hanging open- but only slightly.

"I told you," Edward snapped, sweat beading noticeably on his forehead. "I can still do alchemy."

Edward wasn't able to relish in his triumph very long though. Soon afterward, the blonde buckled over, coughing violently.

Shuddering and hacking, Edward crumpled. He was drenched with sweat, and the hands he used to cover his mouth as he coughed were soaked in blood. His blood.

Havoc moved forward but Falman held him back. There were shouts for a medic, echoing around the chaos of the office as the boy fell broken and bleeding to the floor.

Edward merely stared at the liquid's crimson color as it slipped through his fingertips. He was much too tired to really understand what he was seeing. Sweat dripped down his eyes as they fluttered feebly in attempts to focus.

"You fool!"

Roy grabbed the boy by his collar, easily hosting him to his feet. Edward merely dangled there, clutching Mustang's hands weakly. He was as flaccid as a rag doll, dangling as if he was hung by a noose.

"Didn't you hear a single word I said!" Roy yelled angrily giving the boy a few futile shakes that proved in vain. "You're corked. If you try to force it, your body takes the toll. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Edward found no words to respond. He looked sullenly to the hands that gripped his collar as they were slowly soiled red by his blood.

Roy saw this as well. And in a mixture of repulse and fear, he released Edward.

Luckily strength returned to the young boy's legs as soon as he did so. And without looking to Mustang, he pulled the silver chain from his belt loop and held it up in front of him. The blood snaked down the silver links quietly as Edward hung it there from his fist, lifeless. And then Ed let it go.

The chain fell and softly crashed into the floor looking as useless as ever without the pocket watch it protected. It coiled there, giving off a small spray of tiny blood specks as it stuck the wood floor. Useless, bleeding, and dying of its once simple purpose.

Edward teetered slightly on the spot before turning away as if nothing had occurred at all.

When the medics arrived, he walked past them without even a second glance. He didn't listen to the calls to his back trying to bring him back. Not even the threatening ones from Colonel Mustang.

"I'm going home," Edward muttered softly at the exit to no one particular. And looking far more sickly and pale than he went in as, Edward left. Silence entered at his exit. It was bitter and colder than Mustang had ever remembered it being.

"Sir?" Falman began just as Havoc lit another cigarette. "May I ask… who did that to Full Metal?"

And Roy turned away, rubbing the dry flakes of blood between his fingers. "No, you may not."

* * *

**  
H**ughes was surprised that as soon as they made it to the steps of the main military units that Edward was sitting right there in plain sight. The search ended so soon that Hughes was almost disappointed.

He was just about to call to him when Alphonse ran past him, leaving the man somewhat ousted. Alphonse rushed forward, his metal body clankingly nosily as he climbed the stairs to his brother's side.

"Brother!" Al said cheerfully holding out Edward's jacket before him. "Look, I found this…"

But Edward did not look up. He merely pulled his knees tighter to his chest, his arms trembling slightly.

"Brother?" Alphonse began coming closer.

And as he did so, Edward's automail arm moved, and took hold of Alphonse's opposite hand. Almost effortlessly the boy pulled his armored brother down to his knees.

Slowly, Edward turned his head to his brother. And Alphonse had to think his older brother did not look very well at all. He was rather pale and looked so incredibly tired. Perhaps Ed had left the hospital far too soon.

"You have a cat," said Edward inanely, staring at his brother's chest plate.

If Alphonse could have blushed, he would have. "I saved it from the fire, Brother."

"Hm," Edward smiled weakly. "So is that where you ran off to."

As Hughes finally climbed to the brother's side he was startled to find Edward beginning to cry. He pushed his face into his knees again to try and hide them, but his shuddering shoulders were enough to know.

"Edward?" Hughes asked urgently rushing to the boy's side.

Edward cried, his voice muffled from coherency as he crumbled into himself.

Alphonse merely rubbed his brother's back, in perfect understanding. He looked to Hughes and the man understood as well.

Nothing hurt worse than feeling useless.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Yeah really made up the whole concept of the seal. I'm not quite sure that alchemy can technically even be sealed but it was an interesting idea so I decided to just go with it.

Everyone who is keeping track of my Naruto stories should keep their eyes peeled for a new story I'm planning called Renegade. I will be a mostly Sakura and Naruto romance with angst, mystery, and action thrown into the mix. Just FYI for those that want to know.

Anyway, I hope every had a good holiday. Happy Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Christmas, Winter Celestas, and all that. Consider this my xmas present to you all. Thanks for all the reviews and support.

Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter. Those that reviewed last chapter were **naturolover700**, **NinjaAlchemist**, **star**, **Kurai Eymru**, **Nozomi and Hotaru**, **Itaru-sama**, **DaisyAnimeluvr**, **Hiakaru**, **AnAngel'sWings**, **Valerie W.**, **Death Past Words**, **triggerhappy**, **Crysania Fay**, and **NekoRaven**.

Thanks again. Please review, your patronage is much appreciated.


	7. Object of Scorn

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

Random observation- there are more RoyEd fanfics than is healthy on this site. I feel weird writing one that doesn't happen to be a pairing. Like I'm original or something. Writing a something like this shouldn't be original. :insert growl: Come on people. Use your imaginations and write something different. Even if it is RoyEd- could you please come up with something new beside all these kind of pointless romances?

Anyone got a good FMA story they can recommend to me?

Anyway have no excuses any of you want to listen to. So onward we go.

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
"I'm surprised with how many people keep visiting me actually."  
"Edward," She said softly pushing the letter between his fingertips. "This is from the Colonel."  
"What the hell is this?" Edward spat, flinging a wadded envelope at the Colonel's head.  
"It seems like a letter, Full Metal."  
"It's a letter of suspension!"  
"Please. Give me another chance… to make things right."  
Mustang did not respond.  
"I can still do alchemy!"  
Edward wasn't able to relish in his triumph very long though.  
Shuddering and hacking, Edward crumpled.  
"You fool!"  
Useless, bleeding, and dying of its once simple purpose.  
"I'm going home," Edward muttered softly at the exit to no one particular.  
Nothing hurt worse than feeling useless.

* * *

**  
Chapter Seven**: Object of Scorn 

All I ever wanted  
Is to feel I had a purpose.But now it's all gone…  
-Salvia

**H**e wrapped his fingers around the fountain pen on his desk still feeling the blood stain eating, as if it could still be there- like a burn of sorts, through his flesh. And he of all people would know what burns felt like.

Sighing deeply, Roy Mustang tapped the desk with the pen's end. The quiet rapping seemed to settle the nerves that had failed to settle for quite some time now. _What now_, he kept asking himself. _What to do at this time?_

It was as if something were sitting on his chest- in his chest- starting a roaring campfire for their own amusements. Gradually the smoke was choking him, stinging his eyes, and burning a great big hole through flesh and bone. It was an unsettling feeling- the anxious kind. One that made you twitch uncontrollably with anticipation for something you weren't even sure would come.

Mustang almost didn't notice Hawkeye when she walked into his silent office, bearing a clipboard and a grim expression- as always. She stopped at the side of his desk in rapt attention- salute and everything in place.

"Yes," Roy asked, looking up almost as if he were irritated that she had interrupted his boredom. "At ease."

He set down his fountain pen- knowing all too well how little quirks like that had a tendency to cause the lieutenant to reach for her pistol.

After dropping her straight salute, Hawkeye skipped all other pleasantries and went right to business. She spat out stats of the casualties and cost damages that had increased from their limited knowledge the days before. There was still quite a long list of missing- citizens and soldiers alike. It seemed the riot would be one for the yearbooks.

Hawkeye finished her report with a informal sigh that was quite unlike her. Mustang rose his eyebrows with inquiry- his way of asking without actually speaking. They often exchanged visual signals like this. They knew each other far too well not to.

"Have you heard from Fu- Edward or his brother lately?" She tried to look unconcerned, but yet she was fidgeting.

Roy shrugged and cast his gaze out the nearby window. "They haven't gone home yet, if that's what you mean to ask."

Hawkeye lowered her eyes- as if that had been exactly what she meant. She added nothing more to the inquiry- letting the silence hang heavily in the air. Roy was quite relieved with the ringing of his telephone indicated welcomed interruption. He nodded to Hawkeye who was allowed leave of the room. There was no reason for her to not comply.

Roy didn't need to ask who it was. Only one person had been calling him this frequently. He picked up the phone, ceasing its obnoxious trilling as soon as Hawkeye closed the office door in her wake.

"Hughes?" Roy answered somewhat dully without any of his usual sternness. "I told you to stop calling my private line for your own conveniences."

It was a standard greeting. He really didn't care which line Hughes called on. Mustang just had a reputation to hold. He had to at least _state_ he disproved. It was standard procedure.

"Ah, but your girlfriends give priority over me?" Hughes whined back.

"They get permission first," Mustang replied, a quiet smile slipping across his lips. Mustang knew there must be a smile on the other man's lips too, even though his voice remained in a whine.

Hughes huffed from the other side of the telephone, sending static through the line. "Fine, be that way. I was just calling to tell you how the boys were but if you are going to be mean…"

"Alright, alright," Roy sighed, careful to keep the amusement from sinking into his voice. "I'm sorry, Maes."

He knew that Hughes would tell him about the Elric brothers even if he didn't apologize. Hughes was terrible at keeping information to himself. Especially if he felt a person needed to know it. But Roy always liked to stay on good terms with Hughes- at least usually. He was good friend to have in bad times.

"How are they?" Mustang continued. He tried not to sound concerned. But even Hughes could read it in his voice. It was too powerful an emotion- the guilt ran like bile through his words.

"Fine," came Hughes quiet reply. It seemed he wanted to add more. _As fine as they'd ever be in their situation_, perhaps? Maybe something more berating than those lines. Mustang knew his friend did not approve his recent actions. Roy wasn't even sure if he, himself, approved either.

"Alphonse managed to convince Edward to stay in the hospital a week more," Hughes went on, as if there had been no awkward tension at all. He was quite good at acting as if nothing was wrong. Hughes had practice- with once being in Mustang's constant shadow. "Now Edward's practically back to his old strength."

Both Mustang and Hughes knew that this statement was an exaggeration. They both knew the boy was severely crippled- where alchemy was concerned, he was quite unhealthy. Unhealthy enough to be denied his state alchemist position. In human standards, he simply had an unwanted tattoo. It would take quite some more convincing before the boy would accept returning to the human standards.

"Good old Al," Mustang said softly, quite unable to think of anything else to say. He plucked the fountain pin off his desk again, clicking the cap off and on- waiting impatiently for the reply he knew must be on its way.

"Edward called Winry," said Hughes.

"Winry?"

"His blonde girlfriend."

"Ah, gotcha," Mustang accidentally snapped the cap off- sending it tumbling across his desk. He was too lazy to retrieve it.

"They'll be leaving tomorrow," came Hughes' bodiless voice from the receiver. Mustang couldn't tell from his voice how he felt about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to. One less guilt to add, really. "On the first train to Resembool."

"Good," said Roy. And he meant it.

There was nothing more to say after that. They exchanged a few more minutes of humorless dialogue before finally giving goodbyes. For once in a long time, Mustang hadn't hung up on Hughes. And Hughes never dropped a single line about his daughter.

It really were as if the world had flipped upside down.

Moving, with sudden decision, Mustang went to retrieve the pen cap that escaped him. He hesitated when he found it resting near the bloody nest of _that_ chain that Edward had so kindly left on his floor those days before. He hadn't even bothered to move it- even after all this time.

Roy stared at the chain nonchantly for a moment more before snatching up the cap and walking away. It remained, just as stoic as ever, standing out boldly against his red carpet.

It wasn't that he wouldn't pick up the chain- it was that he couldn't. He couldn't accept that Edward was no longer going to push angrily through those doors to gripe about some other duty he had to fulfill. That he would never again sit on the couch, with that fixated scowl. Never again be able to pass snide comment his way when he thought that Mustang wasn't paying attention. Never again smile triumphantly when he relayed of his latest fouling of evil schemes outside the military. Never again share excited news of his latest clues on the philosopher stone's whereabouts.

Caught up in the memories, Mustang almost felt like punching himself out. Asking what the hell had he been thinking- what the hell had he thought he was protecting? Mustang saw that smile and those excited eyes inside his head- stuck there no matter how hard he tried to push them out. Those were the eyes of someone who'd rather die than give up.

And he had forced the boy to give up.

Mustang stood before his chair, hands flat on the desk as he tried at all possible to not let his eyes fall back on the chain- snaked on his floor, poised in a deadly strike against his fragile confidences.

But there was no taking it back now.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was as good as gone.

* * *

**E**dward ran his bare hand down the side of a bright red apple he plucked serendipity out of nearby fruit cart. It gleamed so brightly that Edward was too afraid to puncture its surface- its calm and beautiful world. Alphonse didn't realize his dilemma at all. 

"Wow, it looks like you picked a delicious one, brother," said Al encouragingly.

Edward couldn't hide the wry smile that slipped a chuckle out of his mouth. It was ironic for one who hadn't eaten something in the last several years to refer to something as delicious.

Staring at the apple, Edward then realize he didn't even know if Alphonse even retained an appetite anymore. Obviously he could not eat- but did that mean he also had no urge to?

Sighing heavily, Edward paid the man steering the cart for the apple. He had been giving them questioning looks the whole time they stood there. Edward had to admit- they did look quite a deal stranger than they usually did. Edward, as he was, with bandages wrapped down his good arm and gleaming automail out for others to peer at. With his old clothes ripped to shreds, Edward had to rely on what he could afford at the nearby tailor. They were typical clothes of a typical citizen. White short sleeved button down shirt and dark pants- nothing too spectacular.

Edward had to use Alphonse as a crutch, refusing wheelchairs when they were offered to him. His legs were still unsteady- even if could stand on his own, there was a good chance he could find himself face down in the dirt rather quickly.

The alchemist stared absentmindedly at his apple before finally biting deep down into the apple's center, juices spilling over his hands. It was juicer than he expected- almost making Edward choke a little. Alphonse watched him eat, sending the best make of a smile he could without a face. Edward would sense his attempts and smile back.

But besides the occasional passing smiles, the two brothers had hardly said a word to one another since Alphonse had found Edward crying on the steps outside the main military branch. Sure, there was an occasional question that Alphonse was daring enough to inquire. But out of what little conversation they had, Alphonse had only understood that Edward was temporarily discharged from the military, that Edward's injury had something to do with it, and that Edward hated Mustang more than ever. He made the last statement quite clear.

They paused, mostly at Edward's silent but urgent request, beneath one of the few trees that stood by, in almost a sort of frozen confusion, the busy streets of Central. This was one of the few streets not scarred by burns or broken glass. One of the lucky ones. Alphonse helped Edward sit down on the bench, even though the older brother seemed to not want help at all. His metal body clinking noisily as Alphonse made his way around the other side, taking a careful seat next to that of his brother.

It was a warm spring day- a day slowly slipping into the thick humid heat of summer. Today was pleasant though. The sun winked friendly down through the branches at the young Elric brothers. Cicadas could be heard from a distance, casting a drowsy sort of haze over their quiet retreat. It was a long time before either of them even got a notion to speak.

And surprisingly it was Edward to speak first. Staring at his half eaten apple, Edward said, "I'm sorry, Alphonse."

Al turned his head, looking down at his brother with the eyes he could never truly comprehend that he had. "For what?"

Edward smiled a dry sort of smile, not even bothering to swat away the small seemingly lost dragonfly that rested upon the apple's core. He watched the dragonfly's wings still submissively- careful to not stir its perch.

"I was supposed to fix you," Edward said, bowing his head slightly- a painful smile still hugging his lips. "But I can't do anything now. I failed you."

Alphonse placed a gentle armored hand on Edward's exposed wrist. It was just enough stimulus to cast the dragonfly into flight again. Edward watched it go sadly, as if almost he wanted to go too.

"You didn't fail me, Edward," said Alphonse gently, moving his hand down inside the curve Edward's palm of flesh and bone. He could feel the pulse softly vibrating through his armor. It was quiet but constant and strong. A heart that Alphonse was so glad still kept time.

"This is a journey we took together," Alphonse continued, his echoing voice always sounding so calm and sure. "And it hasn't ended. We just hit a bump is all. We'll get over it... I can still help, brother. You don't have to do everything anymore."

Edward lowered his head again, bangs hiding his eyes. But his smile gave him away. He let out a small sigh of relief- releasing the burden as he breathed.

"I was hogging the spotlight, wasn't I?" Edward chuckled sardonically.

"Yeah, got to send some of those broken limbs my way too, brother," added Alphonse jokingly.

And the two shared a laugh they hadn't shared in a long time. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness- a swirl of possibilities that still lay ahead of them.

Alphonse squeezed his brother's hand tightly and reassuringly. Edward had an angel sitting beside him all this time- telling him over and over again, that everything was going to be alright. And at last, Edward chose to believe him.

This feeling he had now was too strong to be wrong. He believed they would get past this. He had to. Edward couldn't afford to grow wisdom this early in the game.

Edward was enjoying the moment far too much to notice when he walked by. Smiling and chatting with his brother about happier times- everything else seemed to have slipped out of importance. Edward didn't even notice he was there until he smelt the sour smell of cigarette smoke.

"Full Metal, what a surprise," came the familiar voice.

Edward turned to see the somewhat amused expression of Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, cigarette hanging out of his mouth just like always. He wasn't Havoc without his smokes.

Edward spared him a smile, "Not Full Metal at the moment."

"Ah," Havoc nodded, taking a deep drag from his cigarette, "I know. So you're just Edward Elric now. It's awkward calling a superior officer by his first name though."

"Hm, might as well get used to it," Edward smirked somewhat wryly. "At least until my suspension's up- I'm just a typical citizen."

Havoc's eyes seemed to gleam- almost as if he got a kick out of the idea. Edward cringed inwardly, sure that the man would use this opportunity to spit out a few short jokes. But Havoc surprised him.

"Hey, you interested in getting something for dinner?" Havoc asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows, obviously taken aback by the kind gesture. "Why all of the sudden?"

"Felt like being nice," Havoc shrugged. He took another drag from his cigarette before adding, "That and my date ditched me. I'd feel awkward getting something to eat by myself."

Edward made a face, _Ah. So that's how it is._

He was just about to decline, when his stomach gave out a low and loud grumble. Flinching slightly, Edward couldn't hide the fact that he had only eaten a single apple the entire day.

"It's settled then," Havoc smiled, taking Edward's roaring stomach as a yes.

Before Edward to protest at all, the man had Edward linked at the arm and was dragging him off. Alphonse followed quietly in suit- not really bothering to put forth his two cents.

Edward tried to fight the man off as he was kidnapped but like Hughes- Havoc had a way of ignoring Edward's shouts. Besides, he really was hungry.

They arrived outside a simple sort of restaurant with an assortment of different foods to order. Taking a seat at one of the white umbrella tables- Edward couldn't have looked grumpier. Alphonse encouraged the boy to look over the menu but he was much to irritated at being kidnapped. So Havoc ordered for him.

When they were both served burgers, Edward finally decided to speak up.

"Why a cheese burger of all things?"

"Well you didn't seem in the mood to order," said Havoc putting out his cigarette on the table's ashtray. "And I like cheese burgers."

As if to prove this point, Havoc took a large bite out of the burger and then smiled a fat mouthed sort of smile. Edward stared down at his own burger in the similar distaste he had given Havoc's smile. But being much too hungry to complain much, Edward began nibbling away at the ends of the sandwich- and a few of the fries served along with it.

"So you two heading back home?" Havoc asked somewhat indifferently.

"We don't have a home to go to, really," said Edward. He tried to search Havoc's expression for pity. But the man was about as easy to read as a closed book. Not very easy at all.

"We're going back to the Rockbell's- they are friends of our family," interjected Alphonse in explanation. "You probably met Winry before."

"The blonde chick, right?" Havoc pointed out with one of his french fries. He held the french fry not much unlike how he would handle one of his smokes.

Edward's face slipped into a grimace, "She's not a chick."

"So you're going back to the Rockbell's," continued Havoc, his mouth slightly full and completely ignoring Edward's statement. "Then what?"

"We don't know exactly," Edward sighed, playing with a particularly flaccid fry. "Just waiting out my suspension I suppose."

Edward closed his eyes, a look of regret slipping across his face. "The Colonel doesn't even have to make the suspension permanent. By the time the suspension is up- I'll be due for assessment. And if I can't produce alchemy properly by then, I might as well not show up."

The silence afterwards was somewhat painful. Alphonse was sitting as still as possible trying not to fidget in any way. Havoc merely fished in his pockets nonchantly pulling out a new cigarette and lighting it.

"Doesn't sound like you," Havoc said lightly, exhaling a puff of smoke towards the sky.

"You don't know me very well," Edward muttered softly while looking up at the man. Edward was somewhat caught by surprise when he saw that Havoc's plate was clean. Edward hadn't even taken a few bites out of his burger.

"Right, I don't know you very well," nodded Havoc, taking another drag before inevitably exhaling again. You could almost time him between breaths.

"You just surprised me as all. I thought for sure you two would be on Scar's trail already. I mean, you'd never backed down at a challenge before," continued Havoc not noticing the look on Edward's face at the mention of Scar's name. The uncomfortable silence caused Havoc to look over to Edward's stunned face.

"What?" Havoc muttered, not realizing that he had said too much.

"What about Scar?" Edward asked somewhat hoarsely.

Havoc rose his eyebrows and said in a low voice, "He was spotted in the area during the raids. When word got out that you were missing, rumors shot off like wildfire. Even I thought for sure you had been killed. Brains shot straight out of your head. But the Colonel told me you were recuperating at the hospital- quite alive."

Havoc took another drag before asking with a touch of curiosity in his voice, "Don't you remember who attacked you?"

"No," answered Edward honestly. "I don't remember a thing."

Edward then stood up, giving Havoc a deep bow that almost made the man choke on his cigarette. It was quite unlike the boy to be so respectful. Edward gave a short slur of thanks before taking off- his metal brother clanking nosily after his trail.

And for some reason Havoc felt almost as if he had indeed swallowed his cigarette.

"I suddenly have the feeling the colonel is going to roast me alive," Havoc muttered to himself, unable to keep from grimacing as he paid for the meal.

* * *

**  
"B**ut brother, Scar couldn't have possibly given you those scars," Alphonse sputtered, following his brother's wake. 

"I know that," came Edward's reply.

"Then why-?"

"Even if Scar didn't give me these wounds- he probably knows who did," Edward muttered in a hush undertone to his brother as they made their quick way through the labyrinth that was Central's downtown. The walls too frequently had ears- so Edward made care not to blurt out their business to such ears. "If I can't beat it out of Mustang- I might as well go for the next best thing."

"But brother," Alphonse continued, lowering his voice a notch. "You are in no condition to confront Scar."

"Who said I was going to confront him?" Edward smiled back at armored brother that trailed after him. "I'm just gonna beat the snot out of him and ask him a few questions after he's regaining consciousness."

If Alphonse could have made a face- he would have. "That's so reckless, brother."

"Hee hee," Edward grinned wickedly. "I know."

Alphonse couldn't help but think they probably were going to miss their train tomorrow. And knowing his brother as well as he did- he was probably right.

Winry was not going to be pleased.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Yay. Edward's going back to normal. I love evil Edward. :insert hug:

Anyway, this chapter may just have been a lot of reminiscing but it's best not to rush the plot sometimes. At least that's my opinion.

If any of you are willing to contribute fanart- please do. I'd love to see how you guys see this story visually. If you do I shall post it up on my bio page in thanks. As if that's any incentive. :insert sweatdrop:

I know it has been forever and a day since I updated but thank you to those have stuck with me.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.

Those who reviewed last chapter were: o.O, AnAngel'sWings, SecretlySeverus, Priestess kurumi inu's sist…, Sadina Saphirite, Echizen Ryoma, Gozilla, fluffypup, Tiff-chan, Nozomi and Hotaru, .x.LookToTheStars.x., Cruel Angel's Love, rockpaperscissor, renoah, golden-eyed-heretic, DaisyAnimeluvr, narutolover700, NekoRaven, Kurai Eymru, fullmetal 4eva, Qtip, Death Past Words, XxXMe Need A LifeXxX, Teya Yashitoda, Sugarpony, Flashlight Maniac, Itaru-sama, Lady Eldaelen, and Yimi Makuya.

Thanks to all that reviewed. You are all credit to why I continue to update here. Thanks for the reviews that remind me why I enjoy writing on once again- if you have fanart- send it to me via email or pm or whatever. My aim is DiehardGohanFan- if you wish to get in touch with me.

Please review- your patronage is much appreciated.


	8. The Branch Of Olive

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimers**: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist you can bet Hughes wouldn't have died. XP So no, I don't own it.

Been a while. I apologize. Weak, I know. But you all probably don't wanna hear it anyway.

LAST TIME ON FYOG  
"They'll be leaving tomorrow," came Hughes' bodiless voice from the receiver.  
"Good," said Roy. And he meant it.  
The Fullmetal Alchemist was as good as gone.  
"I'm sorry, Alphonse."  
"You didn't fail me, Edward," said Alphonse gently, moving his hand down inside the curve Edward's palm of flesh and bone.  
"Full Metal, what a surprise," came the familiar voice.  
"Not Full Metal at the moment."  
"So you two heading back home?"  
"Just waiting out my suspension I suppose."  
"Doesn't sound like you," Havoc said lightly, exhaling a puff of smoke towards the sky.  
"What about Scar?"  
"You are in no condition to confront Scar."  
"That's so reckless, brother."  
"I know."  
Winry was not going to be pleased.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: The Branch of Olive 

"Never try to outstubborn a cat."  
-Robert A. Heinlein

**P**inako looked up from her current project, a lighter more durable prosthetic limb for the man just down the lane, to see Winry marching her way to the door. Blinking, the old woman straightened her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Something wrong, Winry- dear?"

Winry gripped the doorknob, turning back to her grandmother- the hard look on her face softening instantly. Pinako didn't need an answer. She could tell the way her cheeks were flushed- blonde hair left in messy dangles around her face. It had to have something to do with those boys.

"Edward and Alphonse aren't coming I suppose?" Pinako asked sincerely, going back to tinkering with the limb again.

"Oh, they are coming alright," Winry said sternly. Pinako heard the slap of a wrench against her granddaughter's palm and secretly wished Edward luck.

"What made them change their mind?" Pinako asked almost indifferently. She had some difficultly with her screw- and was currently fighting to keep it in place. It was tricky- but she loved the fight the mechanics gave her. Made it all the more rewarding when they finally fell under her will.

"It doesn't matter," Winry answered after a pause. "Edward's hurt. And he needs to come home."

Winry turned back to her grandmother, her face growing all the more pink. "He can't keep doing this to himself. He'll… He might not come back the next time."

"And what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm gonna drag him back to Risenbool," Winry snapped dropping her suitcase down beside her feet in a very definite manner. With that she then picked up her suitcase again, kicked open the door, and went headed out the long trek for the station.

She still had several hours before the train would even be at the station.

Pinako merely smiled at her granddaughter's departure. Without even looking up from her work, she called, "Have fun then, dear."

* * *

**"I** called her. I called Winry, _Niisan_," said the giant suit of armor over his shoulder after having gently set the receiver of the payphone back in its cradle.

His brother sat only a few feet way on a stone wall- his legs draped over the side and swinging with his impatience. He was still too short for his feet to touch the ground at that height.

Edward looked up, knocking his hair out of his eyes lazily with a toss of his head. "How'd she take it?"

"Well…" Alphonse scratched the top of his metal head sheepishly. "She wasn't… happy."

"That will probably give us a day or so," Edward sighed lightly pressing off his arms so that he could swing himself to his feet. He was moving better now with his adrenaline strung around a purpose. It almost appeared as if there was nothing wrong with him at all- that the bandages were nothing more than some new eccentric fashion statement.

"A day or so?"

"Before she comes to beat my face in," explained Edward with a wry smile.

"Oh." What else was there to say?

Edward turned and lazily made his way down the street. Alphonse followed warily, not sure what his brother was planning. They traversed in silence for a great deal of time crossing quaint stone bridges and impressively designed structures credited all to Central's elegant military style. When they started making their way into the residential areas, Alphonse decided to speak.

"Why even call Winry at all, _Niisan_?"

Edward turned his head slightly so he could meet his brother's red soulless eyes with his own. "So that if we mess up, someone will be looking for us."

His response turned Alphonse's already inanimate insides cold. They walked on a few more paces. Alphonse hadn't seemed to yet learn his lesson about asking too many questions, for it wasn't long before he asked another.

"Where are we going?"

"Hm? Don't you know?"

"Should I?"

"To the scene of the crime," said Edward with air of arrogance and exaggerated flourish of his hand. He sent his brother a wide smirk and tapped his temple knowingly. "Let's play detectives again, _ne_?"

Alphonse knew better than to ask anything more. He clunked noisily after his brother through the path they had taken several nights before. They stopped before the dilapidated house that formerly both brothers had daringly charged into to save the life inside.

Ed's face had gone considerably paler- seeing the building up close again. Alphonse couldn't even muster a guess at what thoughts were swirling inside his mind at the sight. He almost looked like he expected something more impressive.

The burnt pieces of wood stood up around the blacked spot like skeleton ribs. The once powerful young man moved closer placing a gentle grip on one of these ribs. He looked oddly nostalgic- as if this place was once a friend. Alphonse didn't know how to reach his brother in this state. Edward was like this when mother died too.

"I can't remember anything," Edward sighed to himself, lowering his arm limply back to his side.

Just when Al was about to say something, a quiet mewing exited the chest of his suit. Ed's head turned instinctively. Alphonse wanted to move away and make some sort of protest but knew his brother knew him far too well.

"You still have that cat?" Ed asked almost indifferently. His face was a complete impassive mask. Alphonse couldn't tell what his older brother's intentions were, and it made him all the more nervous.

"It's just a little kitten, Ed," Alphonse began waving his arms in some pathetic hope to empathize his feelings. "And I mean its home burned down- it's got nowhere to go- it'll probably di- oh please can't we keep it?"

Edward moved forward and opened his brother's chest plate, pushing past the chain mail before Alphonse could try and stop him. The young boy reached inside the armor and pulled out the tiny yellowish kitten from inside.

Its beady beetle black eyes watered and fluttered at the sudden light. It looked up at Edward as Edward looked down at it. Alphonse was still pleading, shutting his open chest plate, as Edward walked away with the kitten in his hands. Edward almost seemed to be ignoring him as he carted the kitten at arms length.

"Ah, _Niisan_! Be careful!"

"You found it during the fire, right?" asked Edward in a quiet voice. The kitten seemed oddly comfortable at its awkward perch.

"Uh… _Hai_," said Alphonse slightly at a loss.

There was a silence until finally Edward said, "You promise to take care of it?"

"Huh," Alphonse swallowed his protest all at once. Edward glanced lazily over his shoulder. His eyes were shining with the mildest hint of inquiry.

"Y-you mean it _N-niisan_?" Alphonse sputtered hardly daring to believe his brother's sudden sense of generosity.

"Um hm," said Edward nodding to the cat as well as Alphonse. Suddenly his expression changed to one of deviance, "Besides, this cat is a key witness to the crime!"

Alphonse suddenly felt like he had been punched in the gut. The wind, if his intangible lungs even stored air, shot right out of his senses. Was that the only reason? "You're serious?"

"Of course I am," scowled Edward. He appeared almost miffed that his little brother would doubt his intentions.

Edward placed the tiny cat on the ground in front of the building and in a commanding voice, with great sweeping motions of his arms, bellowed, "Come on cat! Show us the villain! What did you see the night of the crime!"

_"Niisan's gone insane…"_ Alphonse murmured to himself as Edward stalked circles around the tiny kitten. He was starting to wonder if perhaps he should intervene.

But despite all Edward's prodding the kitten never moved from where it was placed. It stared dully up at the both of them, expressionless.

After a time, Edward disapprovingly placed his hands at his hips. "I think you saved a dud, Al."

Alphonse disagreed, "Oliver-kun isn't a dud. You're just scaring him is all."

Edward gave his brother a questioning look. It was a mixed expression of both disgust and amusement. "You named it?"

"Uh," Alphonse rubbed the back of his metal neck. "Well… I always liked the name."

"How do you know it's a guy," interjected Edward with raised eyebrows. "Did you check?"

If Al could have blushed then he would have. To him the question was quite bold- exactly the kind of questions Edward liked to ask. "That would have been rude!"

Edward huffed at the response. He scooped the cat up in his hands and passed the little thing back to Alphonse.

"It's a girl," Ed said when placing it in his brother's cold metal hands.

"Oh um. Olive-chan, it is."

The cat curled itself up in Al's hands, perfectly content with everything and nothing at all. Alphonse flexed his fingers gently moving to put the kitten safe inside himself again. But he paused at Edward's longing look. He was staring at the resting kitten with such jealously on his face that it was almost laughable.

"_Niisan_," Alphonse asked awkwardly. "Is Olive a good name?"

Edward's lips made means to move and pass words but he was suddenly cut off by an interloper's voice.

"Olive, the female derivative form of Oliver. Meaning kind and affectionate," said the soft voice from behind them.

Edward and Alphonse spun on their heels to face the intruder, both harboring an indescribable bewilderment at the approach. This area had seemed almost eerily abandoned since that night. To run into another human being in such a forsaken place bore ill feelings in them both.

But what approached them was a young woman, a few years Edward's elder. Her face was lowered behind a curtain of frizzy brown hair as she spoke. An apron tightened itself over her plain dark looking clothing and the woman seemed to slump as she walked. And then it suddenly all changed. She looked up, her olive green eyes blinking cheerily as she said, "It can also mean adventurous, carefree, and mischievous! Olive is the _perfect_ name!"

Her face was very angular. Eyes shaped like almonds and a long nose that seemed impossible to stare at, confettied as a last touch with thousands of freckles. The frizzy hair added to her sharp appearance giving her very much the look of a shrewd and dangerous looking vagabond.

"And you are?" asked Edward curtly. His eyes were pointedly focused on her nose, much to Alphonse's embarrassment. The suit of armor was trying very hard to dance across any other feature of her face besides that huge nose. It didn't matter if he hadn't any eyes to speak of. Alphonse hated to cause someone else to lose face.

Despite Edward's gaze tearing into her nose, the woman seemed completely undaunted. She smiled cutely for one with a nose so big.

"My name is Olive," she said with a flourish of her hand. "_Dozo yoroshiku_."

Edward was not impressed. But before he could get past his scowling disapproval, Alphonse had already decided to be friendly.

"Ah I see!" Alphonse said cheerfully, holding the kitten in his hand closer to his empty breast. "That's why you said Olive was the perfect name. It's yours."

Olive nodded pleasantly, clicking her tongue against her teeth in approval as she gave Alphonse a one-handed gun salute. "Right on, sir."

"O-oh um-" Al wasn't used to being called sir.

"That's why we certainly won't be calling this cat, Olive," interjected Edward, plucking the cat out of Alphonse's hands as if to protect it from that name. The kitten squirmed out of his grip and with graceful dexterity climbed up to the top of the golden haired boy's head. There it laid down much to Edward's annoyance, but he did little to stop it. His main focus was on this stranger.

"_Omae wa_…" Edward hissed. "You've been following us. What do you want here?"

Alphonse looked between his brother and the woman named Olive feverishly, worrying about a conflict starting. Instead of seeming alarmed, the girl merely shrugged and chuckled pleasantly. "Ah so you heard me, huh? Well I can't say I'm an expert at a tail job. In fact, I'm kind of new at this-"

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" snapped Edward forcefully nearly knocking the kitten off his head.

"_Niisan!_" said the alarmed Alphonse. His foul language often got them into trouble.

Olive merely held up her hand. It was a sign of relinquishment. Obviously she hadn't come here to start something. Edward bit back his tongue for Alphonse's sake. There was no need to attack an unwilling opponent.

"It's alright. Your anger is justified. I had no right to follow you unwarranted."

"Damn straight."

"_Niisan!_"

Olive smiled flashing both her brilliant smile and green eyes. For a moment or so, one could overlook the huge peak protruding from her face. It seemed to be a sincere friendly gesture. Alphonse wished he could smile back.

"I apologize. _Gomen nasai_. Please forgive my foolishness," said the girl bowing so deeply that tips of her long hair brushed the dirty cobblestone path. She bowed so straight and respectfully that it almost made Alphonse feel undeserving.

He looked towards his brother seeing that Edward's composure had not changed, but his expression had softened considerably.

"Forgive me!" the girl almost pleaded from her lowered position.

"Stop it," Edward grumbled, his face slightly red with irritability. "You're making a fool of us. Stand up right."

She snapped back up still entertaining that ridiculous grin underneath her ridiculously enormous nose. Edward had to look elsewhere. That nose was starting to bother him.

"Um," Alphonse began, cautiously turning his gaze to her hairline when she turned to him. "Why exactly were you following us for?"

"Oh. But weren't you two here when the fire happened?"

Both boys seemingly blanched at the question. Olive didn't notice though. She pressed a thoughtful finger against her upper lip, thinking aloud up to the sky, "I could have sworn I saw a suit of armor wandering around then."

"Olive-san! Were you here then? During the nights of the fire!" exclaimed Alphonse. Edward remained silent.

"Oh," said Olive nonplussed. "_Hai_. I fell asleep while working and decided to make up my hours by staying in the store late. I do that a lot actually."

She then laughed a shrill laugh making Edward cringe. "It's a wonder you aren't fired."

"Oh? But it's _my_ store…" answered Olive blankly making both brothers twitch, somewhat appalled by her brain-dead response.

"But if you're in charge why work extra hours-"

Edward cut his brother off with a knowing hand and a shake of his head. It was best not to understand this woman's logic.

"What exactly did you see?"

She resumed her thinking pose. "Um. Well, I saw the fires across the street. I thought it was some kind of weird festival parade or something- so I decided to go out and look. And then I saw… you nearly knocked me down."

She pointed to Alphonse who guiltily shifted under her gaze. Edward looked to his little brother too.

"Is this true, Al?"

"Um… Maybe. I was in such a rush to save… um," his helmet's empty eye sockets turned to the kitten on Ed's head. "I remember I did nearly run into someone… or something. I… I don't remember."

"You said sorry," offered Olive sportingly.

"Ah yes. I wasn't sure so I…"

"And after that?" Edward pressed the woman on. "What else did you see?"

Olive scratched her head. "Not much else. I went back inside to finish closing up."

Edward's expression turned sour. Alphonse was finding it hard not to giggle. This woman was quite eccentric.

"Ah!" said Olive suddenly jabbing her finger to the sky. "I remember something else!"

Both brothers looked on with anticipation. Olive began stroking her chin again, thoughtfully pulling at her fragmented memories.

"There was this scream. Several screams. I remember because I was in the back room and thought I really had to go see what was going on as soon as I finished cleaning up," she nodded wisely. "When I finally finished, I looked through the window and saw a man out in front of one of the burning buildings. He was holding something. And there was this woman and another man- but I couldn't see them well because their backs were to the store."

"Could you describe any of them?" Alphonse pressured.

Olive's expression wasn't comforting. "Um. It was kind of dark…"

She thought for a moment more, before adding, "A tattoo. And white hair. The man who was holding something had a tattoo on his arm," she outlined weakly the stretch of the tattoo on her own arm, "and brilliant white hair. I remember thinking it was weird because I couldn't think of any old man who'd get a tattoo."

"Not only old men have white hair," retorted Edward exchanging a dark expression with his brother. They had found a lead. Scar had definitely been there.

"Well, of course old women have white hair too. But I think I'd know a man when I see him," snapped Olive completely oblivious with the information she had imparted. The brothers didn't much notice her reply.

"Olive-san. You never answered why you were following us," Alphonse said quietly, still trying to avoid staring at her nose.

"Oh, pardon. Actually, I was hoping to get an apology from you for knocking me down."

"Eh?" responded both brothers, taken aback.

"It's very rude to knock someone down without acknowledging them," pouted Olive. "I just thought you should learn that lesson."

"_Oi, oi_. He said he was sorry, didn't he?" spat the annoyed blonde.

"Yes, but I wanted him to say it to my face," said Olive with an air of stubbornness.

"_Kisama_," Edward grumbled through gritted teeth. But Alphonse surprised him by suddenly bowing to the girl and uttering a quick but otherwise quite effective apology. Olive seemed satisfied while Edward just seemed all the more irritated.

"Thank you," said the girl to both boys before biting her tongue with the most unusual expression on her face.

"What is it, Olive-san?" Alphonse asked kindly. Edward remained indifferent, trying to pull the cat from his head. It was proving difficult, as it had curled its tiny paws into his hair.

"I never got your names," said the girl with a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Ah, how rude of us!" exclaimed Alphonse who quickly turned to Edward who had managed to pull the cat from his head with a loud '_itai_". The kitten seemed perfectly amused, hanging by the scruff of his neck in Edward's grip.

Edward sighed at his younger brother's persistent stare. Cradling the kitten more carefully in his hands, Edward huffed out a quick, "Edward Elric."

"And my name is Alphonse Elric. _Hajimemashite_!"

"Happy protector. Noble and eager," said Olive looking at each in turn. It appeared that she remembered the definitions better than the names themselves.

Olive then looked between the two boys with skeptical eyes. "Relation?"

"We're brothers," said Alphonse. "Edward is my elder."

Although Edward was sure Olive would make a comment about how astonishing it was that _Edward_ was the older one, she didn't. In fact she took all the information in with grace, and didn't even bother to ask why Al was inside a suit of armor.

_Come to think of it. She didn't even think the fires in Central were strange_, thought Edward. _Does anything faze her at all?_

Lost in thought, Edward was caught by surprise when suddenly the tall woman was in his face. He fell back, his cheeks burning indignantly at her intrusion in his personal space. But she wasn't look at him, but instead at the kitten.

"And what's your name?" she asked inanely.

The kitten looked up at her just as blankly as she had to Edward and Alphonse. Edward was too bothered to speak so Alphonse did so for him.

"We were thinking of naming her, Olive…"

Olive looked up crossly at the armor, causing Alphonse to recoil from her.

"I didn't ask you. I asked the kitty," She snapped quite purposively. Her expression was deadpan. Olive was entirely serious.

"Peter."

"What?" Olive's anger was immediately replaced by confusion when she turned to look at Edward. Edward's face was resolute, having recovered from her earlier action.

"Her name is Peter," said Edward curtly while placing the kitten idly back on his head. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"But Peter's a guy name, _Niisan_," started Alphonse.

Edward didn't respond. His eyes were firmly on Olive. Finally Olive relented with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Peter, eh? Too bad."

"Hell of a lot better than Olive!"

"Peter means rock," said Olive pointedly.

Once again the woman reduced Edward to a flurry of curses. Alphonse tried to apologize for each one, but he was having trouble keeping up. When the younger brother finally had the older under control again, Olive gave a proposition.

"Would you like to come to the store with me for something to eat? I promise not to charge you," she said with a wink.

"No," said Edward without a second's hesitation. Alphonse felt otherwise. He hated to disregard hospitality.

"_Niisan_, perhaps we should…"

"No, Al. Have you forgotten what we are doing here?" said Edward in a hushed voice. "We need to find an Ishbal refugee camp… Doesn't Scar visit those often enough?"

"Ishbal refugees?" interjected Olive suddenly making both brothers jump.

"Don't eavesdrop!" hissed Edward irately.

"I have those in my shop sometimes," said Olive completely ignoring Edward's statement. "Red eyes, and dark skin, _ne_? I didn't think much of them but I suppose there must be a camp nearby. They pop by often enough- usually in pairs."

"Just what kind of shop is this?" asked Edward in bewilderment.

Olive answered him with a smile and a wink. "A café dash disguise specialty depot."

"Disguise?"

"_Depot?_"

* * *

**  
H**avoc wandered though the military building, puttering the last of his cigarettes between his lips. Typically it would be forbidden to smoke while on duty but being under a crazy Colonel like Roy Mustang made people over look little things like cigarettes on duty. 

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," snapped an authoritative voice stopping Havoc dead on the spot. He dropped the cigarette instantly, stomping it discreetly beneath his boot while saluting the woman approaching.

"Lieutenant Colonel," said the man in return.

"At ease."

"Good," Havoc said relaxing but looking miserably at the cigarette now crushed into the carpet. He probably burned a hole in it again.

"Damn, my last one too," said Havoc miserably.

"Oh. This came for you," Hawkeye muttered, fishing into her pockets and withdrawing a small pack of cigarettes. "_Dozo_. From the Colonel."

"The occasion?" asked Havoc curiously.

"Hell if I know," grumbled the young woman. "I didn't even know why he couldn't just pass them to you himself. Ridiculous. Just because he can doesn't mean he should."

Shrugging, Havoc gave the pack a few hits against his wrist before flipping the already open top and withdrawing one cigarette from the tightly massed bunch. "Geez, just like the bum to give me a used pack."

"How did it go with Fullmetal?" inquired Hawkeye.

"Fine," said Havoc curtly pressing the cigarette's filter through parted lips. "He didn't stick around for the whole meal. But he seems to be doing alright. Depressed, but that's to be expected."

Havoc patted himself down for his lighter before Hawkeye pulled out and sparked up her own. She always kept one handy in case Roy's glove failed to ignite.

Havoc nodded in gratitude, holding out the end to the flame- letting it catch.

"Did he say where he was going?"

Havoc took a few deep drags but did not answer. It soon became clear that he couldn't. Making a sudden desperate and clawing motion towards his throat, he staggered backwards.

"Havoc?"

He dropped the cigarette letting out a raspy shout before collapsing to his knees. His hands around his throat. Suddenly Hawkeye knew what was happening. She lunged forwards stamping out the cigarette, and steadying the poisoned man. People were looking over their direction, over cubicles and around paperwork. No one yet made a move.

"Someone! Someone help!" Hawkeye shouted desperately. Havoc's nails were digging into her arms as he desperately tried to breathe. "Help! Someone call a doctor! Please!"

Havoc's eyes started to close. His grip on Hawkeye loosening. She kept shouting, shaking him, and telling him to hang on. The last word he heard was the half choked sob of "_tasukete_" before succumbing to nothingness.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R! 

And so the plot thickens. Muhahaha.

I swear if anyone says Olive is a marysue I'll chop their heads off. She's as far away from me as black is to white. I'd never want to be her. In fact, I both love and hate Olive. If I met her on the street I would probably throttle her. But I like her character, large nose and all. Her fascination with name meanings also amuses me. Even if she's only a small side character, she's quite fun to write.

There would be no chance in hell of there ever being a love relationship between her and any of the characters. I swears it! Rest assured!

Peter the cat will be awesome too. Her role is even bigger than Olive's. Believe me I had about as much debate over her name as Al and Ed had. I really wanted her name to be Peter for some odd reason. But I also wanted her to be female. So this is kind of how it worked out. Silly Edo.

I used a few Japanese phrases here mostly where I felt appropriate. I didn't want to overwhelm readers with Japanese vocabulary. But I would like the story to take on the same flare as the anime did for me- who watched the end and movie in sub. I suppose I should give a little glossary for those who wish to have one.

Niisan: means "older brother". Alphonse uses this phrase a lot, which is why in the dub you hear him saying brother a lot more than Edward.

Hai: means "yes".

Dozo yoroshiku: Pleased to meet you.

Omae wa: means "you are". It's less polite than its other "anata wa".

Gomen nasai: means "I am sorry." Less polite way would be to say just "gomen".

Oi: about the same as say "oy". A way to catch someone's attention. Edward uses it sort of as a means of protests. Like to say "hey, hey. He apologized already!"

Kisama: A rude way to say "you". It literally translates as "your honorable self". I know this confused me when watching the Japanese anime- since I knew sama was a honorific of almost the highest respect. Basically it's a mocking and sarcastic remark. (Please do not use this word in Japan. Just like you shouldn't use "baka". You'll start a fight, assuredly. Heh.)

Itai: Ouch. More literally it means, "hurts".

Hajimemashite: How do you do?

Ne: informal interjection. Like saying "right?" "isn't it?" or even "hey!" Olive uses it as "isn't it?". Edward uses it as "alright?". I honestly didn't realize this was a Japanese term- until I looked it up. I often speak with ne at the end of my questions. Heh. I wonder if I watch too many subs?

Dozo: means "here". You say it when passing something to someone.

Tasukete: Help.

And any honorfics used are just really complicated little things that I can't quite explain properly. –san is unisex. –kun is male. And –chan is usually for children or females. I guess that's about as good as I can explain them.

I don't pretend to be a Japanese expert. It's an incredibly complicated language- and everything I learned here was from the constant watching of subs. I tried to use words I've actually heard characters use before. I'm actually an English major and never taken a Japanese course in my life. Please don't ask me how to speak it!

And if I've gotten anything wrong- I sincerely apologize. I try my very best to only use words I fully comprehend. It's not like I'm randomly pulling words out of a Japanese dictionary. I apologize for any spelling errors too.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I won't be doing responses anymore unfortunately- it takes too much time. But still thanks to TriggerHappyRetard, Roy-Mustangs-Girl, BRYGUYB16, Marz1, aloha!summer, Sarah, Becky Yuy, KonohaYaoiLuver, slayer faith2, Tokichic, jo3, sunny-rain, PatrioticPuppy, Angst Princess, LAXgirl, Estel Kenobi, Legendary Chimera, Tiff-chan, Skadu, vampirelf, animefreak, goddessofsilvermoon, Death Past Words, Sadina Saphrite, Child of a Pineapple, Itaru-sama, DaizyAnimeluvr, xXx Fox Trot xXx, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, Aemilia Rose, and RoseofSharon28. 30 reviews this time, and each one was greatly loved and appreciated!

Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me. I know I haven't updated in awhile. College's a biotch. I hope you all enjoy the continuation. Please review! Your contribution is appreciated.


End file.
